Afrodite, um conto as avessas
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: [Yaoi Lemon] [Fic Fábula] Afrodite fica sem a mãe e é criado pelo padrasto juntamente com seus meios irmãos. O que pode acontecer ao pobre nessa vida de altos e baixos?
1. Prólogo

**Afrodite, um conto as avessas**

**By Theka Tsukishiro**

**Disclaimer:** Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem, são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha. Imagina que uma doidinha como eu iria fazer uma coisa daquele tipo, garanto que iria ser proibido para menores de idade! (Tch!!!) Se você não gosta de yaoi e lemon, cenas de sexo entre homens, aconselho a não ler essa fic. Todos avisados! O.o' Então não vou aceitar nada do tipo reclamações entre outras coisas. A fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão. Peço desculpas por essa ser minha primeira fic nesse estilo, além de ter um pouquinho de humor e usar algumas coisas do desenho animado da Disney e algumas coisas de um Disquinho de histórias infantis. Se não gostar, podem me matar depois. Krikrikri!

* * *

**:: Prólogo ::**

**:: O casamento de Shina e Shura ::**

Há muito tempo atrás num distante reino de colinas e planícies verdejantes, dois condes vizinhos que eram muito amigos, resolveram casar seus únicos filhos promovendo assim a união permanente entre as terras. Shina e Shura, com apenas cinco e sete anos respectivamente, foram apresentados em um grande banquete feito na mansão da família da garotinha.

As duas crianças desde o primeiro momento não trocaram uma boa impressão e, para que ambos pudessem em um futuro terem uma boa relação, ficou combinado entre os pais orgulhosos, que Shina e Shura passassem algum tempo juntos em todas as férias.

Com o tempo e a mocidade chegando, a pequena Shina tornou-se uma linda jovem, arrancando suspiros de muitos pretendentes quando ia com a mãe ou o pai até a vila aos pés do castelo do reino, que ficava um pouco longe de onde moravam. Shura também não perdia em nada para a prometida. Era alto, e bonito, o desejo de consumo de qualquer jovem, mulher ou velha que quisesse um consorte.

Quando se viram depois de quase um ano, os corações de ambos foram arrebatados. O amor nascia fulminante entre os dois. Pouco tempo depois, os proclamas do casamento correram toda a região. Fora um casamento maravilhoso na capela da mansão dos pais de Shina.

Como presente de casamento, o jovem casal ganhou uma mansão que ficava entre as duas propriedades, onde foram morar e propagar sua existência. Depois de um ano de casados, uma tragédia se abateu sobre o jovem casal feliz. Os pais de Shina sofreram um acidente e acabaram morrendo com a queda da carruagem em um precipício. Fora um golpe muito grande, mas que foi apaziguado com a notícia da gravidez de Shina. Shura ficara contente, mal cabendo em si.

Assim numa bela noite de verão, vinha ao mundo um bebezinho com lindos olhos azuis piscina e com poucos fios de cabelos do mesmo tom. Tendo tido uma gravidez complicada e, para não perder o bebê, Shina fez uma promessa para a Deusa Afrodite de que se sua filha nascesse bem e saudável, ela a honraria colocando o nome no bebê. Mas quis o destino que não viesse uma menina e, sim um belo e jovem condezinho, que mesmo assim e por causa dos devidos apelos da mãe, recebeu o nome de Afrodite.

Com sete anos de idade, Afrodite já mostrava que seria um garotinho voluntarioso, de bom coração e sempre disposto a aprender e ajudar ao próximo. Sua rara beleza era comentada por todos que o conheciam. Ele tinha o amor dos pais, e dos avos paternos e, era educado para quando fosse necessário assumisse o lugar de seu pai. Mas, as escondidas do pai, Dido, como gostava de ser chamado, corria para a cozinha e, lá aprendia a arte de cozinhar, cozer, tudo o que uma jovem necessitava saber. Ele não gostava das coisas que um menino gosta de fazer.

Com nove anos de idade, Shina e Afrodite se viram privados do convívio de Shura. O marido e os pais morreram afogados em um naufrágio do navio que os trazia para o reino. Arrasada, Shina fez o possível para educar Afrodite da melhor maneira possível, mas naquela época, a mulher não assumia os negócios da família e, se ela não se casasse ou arrumasse um jeito para prosseguir, acabaria perdendo toda a fortuna que a família havia deixado.

Aos 11 anos, Afrodite levou um choque ao ver que a mãe voltava para casa, após uma longa viagem acompanhada por um homem alto, de longos cabelos verdes. Seu nome era Shion e, junto com ele, vinham seus filhos gêmeos dois anos mais velhos, Saga e Kanon. A principio Dido ficou muito feliz, pois não seria mais sozinho, mas a vida lhe mostrou que nada é como a gente pensa.

Quando Afrodite estava com 14 anos, sua mãe adoeceu misteriosamente e em pouco tempo morreu. Pensando que estaria bem na companhia de Shion e seus filhos, que enquanto Shina estava viva o tratavam muito bem, viu que era um ledo engano. No mesmo dia, com ciúmes da beleza do jovem Afrodite, Shion, o desproveu de seu quarto o fazendo ir dormir numa torre alta e com um quarto diminuto. Suas roupas bonitas e elegantes, foram todas jogadas fora, pois os gêmeos mais velhos que Dido, não conseguiam usar os trajes.

Em pouco tempo, esbanjando todo o dinheiro da família, Shion teve de despedir todos os criados e, deixou Afrodite incumbido de fazer todas as tarefas da grande casa.

* * *

Gostaria de agradecer a paciência de minha amiga e Beta Teffy Chan, minha irmã e minha miguxa Chris Sarah. Vocês são demais. Sem vocês me dizendo "Vamos tá legal!" acho que teria amarelado. 

Então o prólogo tá ai. Fico no aguardo de reviews, mesmo que forem apenas para dizer que eu nao manjo nada de fics.

bjs

Theka


	2. O sonho é um desejo d’alma

**:: 1º Capítulo ::**

**:: O sonho é um desejo d'alma ::**

Uma linda manhã raiava no horizonte azul. O sol banhou o quarto em que um jovem dormia esparramado sobre a cama. As cortinas de uma rosa muito claras balançavam calmamente com a brisa da manhã. A linda melodia de um canário se fez ouvir pelo quarto. Mexendo-se devagar na cama, com os longos cabelos desalinhados, o jovem de bonitas feições e pinta característica no rosto despertou espreguiçando-se languidamente. Ao ver seu dono desperto, o canarinho na pequena gaiola de metal opaco, cantou mais contente.

- Bom dia, Camus! – saudou Dido, sentando-se devagar na cama. A voz doce e melodiosa quebrando o silêncio do pequeno quarto. – Linda manhã! Mas um dia se inicia e sabe? – perguntou se aproximando da gaiola e acariciando a cabecinha do pequeno canário azul quase tão escuro como a noite. O bichinho pareceu entender a pergunta de seu dono e, virou a cabecinha de um lado para outro, soltando um canto alto, como se quisesse que ele prosseguisse. – Tive outra vez o mesmo sonho! – e piscou um olho para o canário. – Aonde um príncipe maravilhoso vinha me resgatar deste lugar infernal! – e ao ouvir novamente o canto agora um pouco esganiçado, olhou para o canário. – Não se preocupe, não o deixaria nunca para trás. – e sorrindo, pegou sua roupa de trabalho, velha e surrada, tão cheia de remendos e, continuou. – Em meu sonho, valsávamos ao som de uma valsa maravilhosa. – e imitando passos de dança passou seu braço pelas costas das vestes e começou a murmurar uma musica, segurando no braço da camisa branca como se segurasse a mão de uma pessoa. – O sonho é um desejo d'alma, n'alma adormecer, em sonhos a vida é calma, é só desejar para ter. – e parou a frente da gaiola sorrindo, voltando a valsar sobre o chilreado do canto do canário Camus. – Tem fé no teu sonho e um dia, teu lindo dia há de chegar, que importa o mal que te atormenta, se o sonho te contenta e pode se realizar! – e parou de cantar fazendo uma leve mesura para o lindo canário que cantou mais alto.

_**Bleim! Bleim! Bleim!**_

O jovem levou um susto enorme, pois lá longe o sino da igreja anunciava que já era hora de ir correndo para a cozinha preparar o café dos irmãos e do padrasto. Indignado, dirigiu-se a janela e reclamou.

- Veja você! Não posso nem conversar um pouco que lá vem ele no mesmo horário! – e colocou a mão na cintura deixando que suas roupas quase caíssem no chão. – Até parece que me grita: "Vamos, levante-se! Está na hora!" Até ele me manda! – falou suspirando chateado.

Correndo para trás do biombo, Afrodite tirou seu pijama e vestiu rapidamente sua roupa. As calças surradas que não lembravam mais a cor negra, e a blusa branca. Vestiu os sapatos rapidamente, despediu-se do canário, lembrando-se de fechar muito bem a porta de seu quarto e, correu escadas abaixo para chegar logo a cozinha.

A cozinha era enorme, com um grande fogão de lenha, alguns armários, a porta da dispensa e uma grande mesa que logo acima desta ficavam três sinetas, para que Shion, Saga e Kanon, pudessem chamar o pobre Afrodite para que ele fosse atendê-los.

Colocando seu avental rapidamente, abriu a porta do quintal e, com uma vasilha cheia de grãos de milho, saiu para o terreiro chamando as galinhas e jogando milho em abundancia para elas. Deu de comer para o único cavalo que ainda havia sobrado, depois colocou ração para o cão de caça já meio velhinho e voltou para a cozinha. Faltava apenas o café da manhã do padrasto e dos meios irmãos. E sim! De Milo, o gato de espessos pelos azuis escuros quase arroxeados, não poderia esquecer-se do bichano. Ele vivia tentando invadir o quarto de Dido para tentar pegar o canário Camus.

Já estava com quase tudo pronto, quando os sinos começaram a tocar e seu nome podia ser ouvido gritando em uníssono pelos dois irmãos.

- AFROOODIIIITEEEE!!!

- Já vai! Já vai! Vão querer tirar alguém da forca é? Ou sair para caçar algum bofe? – respondia ele baixinho equilibrando as três bandejas e fazendo bico.

Subiu as escadas devagar e, deixando as duas bandejas na mesinha à frente da porta do quarto. Abriu a porta devagar e foi entrando.

- Bom dia, Kanon! Trouxe seu café da manhã! – disse com um sorriso.

- Não sei no que você vê um bom dia! – disse Kanon já com seu costumeiro mau humor. – Você como sempre atrasou para vir trazer meu café. – e levantando-se se dirigiu até uma cadeira recoberta de roupas sujas. – Tome! – pegou-as na mão e as empurrou para os braços do outro. – Quero tudo isso lavado, passadinho e dobradinho no final da tarde! E não vou aceitar desculpas! – e o encarou com ar superior.

- Sim, Kanon! Estará tudo pronto no fim da tarde! – respondeu Afrodite que sentia vontade de socar aquele nariz emproado. Saindo sem dizer nada, fechou a porta atrás de si, deixou a roupa na cadeira ao lado da mesinha e, pegando outra bandeja, adentrou no quarto de Saga.

- Esta atrasado! – disse Saga antes mesmo de Dido dizer-lhe bom dia. – Pode ir pegando todas aquelas roupas, quero que as lave, passe tudo para tarde!

- Sim pode deixar Saga! – controlou-se Afrodite para não dizer umas poucas e boas. – Tenha um bom dia! – e foi saindo devagar. Antes de fechar a porta, sentiu uma dor lasciva em suas costas, soltando um gemido de dor. Fora acertado por dois objetos.

- Afrodite, esqueci de lhe dizer... – falou debochado mal contendo o riso. – Engraxe minhas botas, pois as quero usar hoje ainda!

Afrodite virou-se enfurecido, iria falar poucas e boas, mas mordeu a língua e abaixou-se para pegar as botas. Sem dizer nada e quase pisando duro, ele fechou a porta do quarto e, como já havia feito antes, deixou a roupa e a droga do par de botas na cadeira. Pegando a última bandeja, foi em direção ao maior aposento daquele corredor. Abriu devagar a porta do quarto do padrasto e adentrou. Colocou a bandeja na mesinha e foi abrir as grossas cortinas de veludo vermelho.

- Bom dia, padrasto! – saudou Dido assim que percebeu que ele abria os olhos.

- Bom dia, Afrodite! – respondeu Shion se ajeitando na cama. – Tenho uma pequena surpresa para você, meu querido! – falou ele com a voz falsamente bondosa. Ao ver o interesse de Afrodite, abriu um sorrisinho cínico. – Lave toda aquela roupa que esta na cadeira. Quero tudo pronto à tarde!

Afrodite não disse nada, apenas pegou o pratinho de Milo e, chamando o gato, colocou o pratinho no chão para que ele pudesse comer. Saindo devagar com a braçada de roupa, Afrodite não disse nada e, assim que fechou a porta, bufou contrariado.

- Qualquer dia eles me mandam dar à volta ao mundo a pé! – bufou Afrodite indo para a parte dos fundos da mansão para poder lavar a roupa. Enquanto a roupa já no varal secava, Dido aproveitou pra lustrar o resto da prataria que ainda possuíam.

A todo o momento sendo interrompido pelos pedidos estranhos do padrasto e dos gêmeos, Dido quase atrasou o almoço. Levou uma bela chamada por causa deste motivo. Voltou para a cozinha sem acreditar que um dia poderia ter fé nos sonhos que sempre tinha durante a noite.

Com a família o tratando mal, Dido preferia muitas vezes a companhia dos animais e de seu canarinho Camus. Quando a noite chegava, era com o serzinho emplumado que ele ia conversar enquanto colocava alpiste, dava-lhe água limpa e limpava a gaiolinha. Já trajando seu pijama, espreguiçou-se e aproximando-se da gaiola disse:

- Mais um dia se foi, meu querido Camus! Vamos tratar de dormir, pois pelo menos nos sonhos ainda posso ser feliz um pouco. – e mandando um beijo para o canário, deitou-se na cama. E assim que o sono chegou lhe brindou com o sonho mais maravilhoso que ele poderia ter.

_**:: Continua... ::**_

* * *

Bom, queria agradecer por não ter sido morta ainda por ninguém e, Teffy a pedrada nem doeu viu! XD

Reviews please...

bjs

Theka


	3. A revelação

**:: 2º Capítulo ::**

**:: A revelação ::**

Máscara da Morte crescera como se deve crescer um filho único de rei, mimado, prepotente e por vezes muito maldoso. Precisou perder a mãe aos 15 anos para aprender que a vida não era tudo o que ele pensava que fosse. O pai era muito paciente e, aceitava os caprichos do filho, pois tinha medo que no meio de uma possível discussão, o filho genioso abandonasse o reino e não ficasse para assumir seu lugar por direito, deixando para que o filho de sua irmã Saori com o marido Seiya, chegasse ao reinado antes do tempo.

Com 17 anos, havia saído debaixo das asas do pai, deixando o pobre Dohko quase louco de preocupação. Sabia que o filho era um ótimo espadachim, mas temia por sua vida. Com suas idas e vindas, Máscara, que era o nome real do príncipe, parecia estar amadurecendo, mas nunca tocara no assunto de casar e constituir família. Quando voltou para casa a penúltima vez aos 19 anos, seria a última, mas o rei Dohko com seu jeito casamenteiro conseguiu espantar o filho que era um belo Casanova. Com seus cabelos azuis beirando quase o roxo, os olhos azuis profundos conseguia conquistar muitas jovens, mas também não queria ver-se preso a nenhuma delas.

- Meu pai! – saudou Máscara abraçando o pai com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Filho, que bom o ver por aqui. – saudou contente Dohko. – Diga-me que veio para ficar?!?! – perguntou esperançoso.

- Depende! – respondeu Máscara misterioso.

- Do que? – perguntou Dohko já sentindo que o filho possivelmente iria lhe escapar novamente pelos vãos dos dedos. – Meu filho, eu já estou ficando velho, muito em breve terei de passar a coroa para você! Quando voltara e assumira seu papel como príncipe herdeiro? Precisa se casar com uma bela moça, para que me dê netos. – e o encarou sério.

Máscara sentia-se desconfortável com aquela conversa desnecessária e enfadonha. Quando pensava em sair de perto do pai sem lhe dar respostas à irmã chegou bela e redonda. Esperava o primeiro filho de seu casamento.

- Máscara! – saudou Saori jogando-se nos braços do irmão.

- Minha irmã! Vejo que aquele seu marido não perdeu tempo! – e riu-se da brincadeira feita. Máscara não ia muito com a cara do cunhado, mas se ele fazia Saori feliz, quem era ele para ir contra? Certo, quisera dar uns belos petelecos no cunhado no começo, mas nada que não fosse difícil de contornar.

- Não fale assim seu bobo! Quero que você seja o padrinho do meu filho. – replicou divertida Saori. – Por isso trate logo de se casar, pois não quero meu filho só com um padrinho.

- Ai minha santa Hera! – praguejou ele levantando as mãos para o céu. – Até você, minha irmã? – perguntou incrédulo. – Já não bastava nosso pai! Vejo que terei de ficar mais um tempo fora.

- Como fora? – perguntou Seiya que chegava naquele instante. – Saori e eu fazemos muito gosto que você seja o padrinho de nosso filho. Nem tente fugir. – e apertou a mão que o cunhado lhe estendia somente para manter as aparências.

- Quanto tempo até nascer, mais uns cinco meses? – perguntou sem saber que faltavam apenas quatro meses.

- Daqui a quatro meses! – respondeu Saori orgulhosa.

- Por que não segue o exemplo de sua irmã, meu filho? – perguntou Dohko sem perder a paciência.

- Um dia, talvez eu siga! – respondeu Máscara com uma vontade enorme de ir embora. – Hummm!!!

Depois do banquete de boas vindas, e de mais uma investida do rei, Máscara resolveu que no outro dia pela manhã, partiria novamente do reino. Iria para outros reinos e, como sempre sem usar seu título de nobreza, sempre conseguia ficar sossegado assim.

Pela manhã, acordara cedo e sem fazer alardes para não chamar a atenção de todos, Máscara reuniu seus homens e foi-se sem anunciar que estava partindo novamente. Ele detestava despedidas e ainda mais quando sabia que o pai iria fazer um grande escarcéu. A pequena comitiva, que de soldados já haviam passado a amigos do jovem príncipe consistia em seis, os irmãos Aioros e Aoiria, os também irmãos Ikki e Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga. Todos eles montados em cavalos negros com exceção do príncipe, que cavalgava um enorme garanhão branco. A conversa era animada, com sempre.

- Então quer dizer que vosso pai novamente quis bancar-lhe o cúpido? – perguntou Aioria com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Hummm... – não respondeu nada Máscara que via que aquela conversa não iria muito longe até que ele se enfezasse e mandasse um para a casa de Hades mais cedo.

- Diga-me, Mask! – começou Aioros com a voz supostamente séria. – Esse hummm quer dizer sim ou não? – e quase caiu na gargalhada ao ver o olhar fulminante com que era brindado.

- Como vocês dois não têm pena de nosso pobre e ilustre amigo! – começou Ikki com a voz supostamente enfadonha. – Não vêem que ele tem medo de casamento! – falou irônico e rindo divertido.

- Isso é verdade! O pobre treme nas bases. – disse Shun.

- Ora vocês vão ver quem é que vai tremer nas bases já, já, cambada de filhos da puta! – grunhiu Máscara indignado.

A explosão de gargalhadas encobriu até mesmo o barulho dos cascos dos animais, deixando Máscara ainda mais bravo e indignado com a situação.

- Mas como vocês não têm amor à vida! – disse Shiryu como sempre o mais sério de todos. – Tenham pena de nosso príncipe!

- Se eu tivesse um pai como o dele, até mesmo eu fugiria de casa. – disse Hyoga dando um tapão no ombro de Shiryu, desequilibrando o amigo que quase caiu do cavalo.

- Eiii!!! Tenha mais cuidado seu marreco! – espicaçou Shiryu fazendo troça a respeito do título de cavaleiro do amigo.

- É cisne! – resmungou ele entre dentes.

- Aaahhh, Shiriyu! Que mania você tem de pegar no pé de Hyoga! Que custa deixá-lo em paz? – perguntou Shun que vinha logo atrás dos dois.

- Hmmm... Vocês querem calar a boca, ou terei de lhes mandar fazer uma visitinha às portas do inferno de Hades? – perguntou Máscara entre dentes. O olhar mortífero lançado para os amigos silenciou a todos, por muito pouco tempo, pois bastava lembrar-se de como o príncipe tinha aversão a casamento para recomeçarem as brincadeiras e novamente rirem descontraidamente.

Depois de terem feito uma parada em uma pequena clareira para descansarem e comerem alguma coisa, onde Shun, que era o melhor dos sete para cozinhar, preparou o que comer, Aiorios coçando a cabeça lembrou-se de sua responsabilidade quanto à agenda pessoal do príncipe. Encarou Shiryu que parecia taciturno. Coçou o queixo com um dedo e, virando-se para o príncipe afirmou em meias palavras.

- Por ventura esquecestes de uma coisa muito importante! – disse Aioros seriamente. Aquilo era sinal de que o príncipe tinha de se preocupar, pois quando o amigo que lhe era encarregado de seus compromissos perdia o jeito brincalhão, era sinal de que a sua liberdade iria ser perdida.

- Hmmm... Mas que diabos você lembrou agora, Aioros? – perguntou Máscara o fuzilando com os olhos, querendo que com aquilo ele se esquecesse do que quer que fosse.

Todos ali presente prestavam atenção na conversa, pois o príncipe com a chegada de seus 20 anos, sentia na pele que estava próximo de ser cobrado sobre um possível casamento. Como seu pai costumava a dizer, ele já tinha passado muito da idade.

- Pelo visto esquecestes mesmo que daqui a uma semana estará fazendo 20 anos! – disse Aioros sem precisar pegar os papeis onde anotava com precisão tudo o que o príncipe não podia de fato esquecer.

- Xiiiii, fudeuuuu!!!! – deixou escapar Aioria.

- Ele era livre como um passarinho... tsc, tsc, tsc e, veja só o que aconteceu! Preso na gaiola de ouro novamente! – divertiu-se Hyoga rindo até chegar às lágrimas.

- Que pena! Acabou o picnic! – disse Ikki irônico.

- Não se preocupe, Mask! – começou Shun com seu jeitinho consolador. – Estaremos sempre ao seu lado.

- Sim até mesmo em sua lua de mel! – falou sério Aioros, que tinha um sorrisinho malicioso no canto dos lábios.

- Hmmm... atreva-se e faço uma fachada novinha para você sem custo nenhum! – grunhiu Máscara da Morte mostrando-lhe um soco e já quase pensando em partir para as vidas de fato.

- Mask, veja por esse lado. – começou Shiryu pensativo. – Temos uma semana para voltamos para o palácio.

- E em uma semana muita coisa pode acontecer! – resmungou Mask. – Vamos logo homens! Precisamos chegar aquela "taverna" de sempre.

- Sim, as senhoritas nos esperam! – riu divertido Aioria levantando e ajudando o irmão a se levantar.

- Você diz isso por que sabe que Marin, a dona da estalagem, vai ficar contente com sua chegada! – disse Ikki mordazmente.

Ninguém disse nada, mas todos notaram as feições de Aioria que estavam terrivelmente rubras. Máscara sorriu internamente, pois pelo menos ele não estava sendo o ponto auto das atenções naquele momento, e também fora meio que vingado das brincadeiras feitas até aquele momento.

Na estalagem, Aioria sumiu misteriosamente juntamente com a dona, Marin. As piadinhas mesmo com o provocador delas estando longe, corriam soltas no grupo de amigos. Para a proteção do príncipe, ninguém ali sabia quem ele era, e como de costume, lá se foi ele com uma bela ruiva para um dos quartos, deixando que os amigos ficassem e fizessem o que queriam sozinhos. Não demorou muito para que a bela June, uma loira esplendorosa, se aproximasse de Shun. O abraçando por trás, beijou-o nos lábios apaixonadamente, o que fez com que todos soltassem leves exclamações e vivas. Não tardou para que ambos sumissem escadas acima, o que deixou um emburrado Hyoga afogando as mágoas com Aioros, pois Shiryu se encantara novamente com a jovem Shunrei e, Ikki fora procurar conforto nos braços da linda Esmeralda. Enquanto Hyoga via Shun subir as escadas indo para o quarto com a bela loirinha, seus olhos fulminavam a cena. Novamente ira ter de afogar as magoas na bebida, nem a chegada de uma bela moça ao seu lado o fez desistir de seus interesses. Ele a rechaçou sem ao menos prestar atenção na beleza da jovem.

"_Se eu pudesse arrancar meu coração do peito, eu o faria, mas creio que o sentimento por Shun, nunca iria morrer!"_ – pensou Hyoga já com a mão sobre a jarra de cerveja.

Altas horas da noite, depois de um porre memorável. Aioros teve de levar Hyoga içado para um dos quartos e, agüentar as lamurias do bêbado apaixonado.

- E ele não... iiic... me ama! Icccc... – dizia a todo momento Hyoga esvaindo-se em lágrimas.

- Ora vamos, Hyoga! Recomponha-se e seja homem! – retrucou Aioros com o saco cheio de toda vez ser ele o responsável para livrar o cisne de suas bebedeiras e também ouvir seus choramingos lamentosos. – Por que você não conta a ele! Shun é muito desligado!

- Por que... iiic... Ikki me partiria iccc... ao meio! – respondeu Hyoga e uma nova onda de lágrimas se seguia.

- Hyoga, durma! Ou você não verá a luz do dia! – ameaçou Aioros totalmente sem paciência. – Diga a ele amanhã quando o vir! Se você não contar eu conto! – ameaçou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Orooss... iiccc... você é um tremendo ... iccc... malvado! – resmungou Hyoga tentando tirar a roupa para poder dormir. E colando o dedo indicador em seu próprio nariz como se fosse pedir silencio disse com voz magoada e quase tombando para frente. – Oros... iicc... desse jeito vou iicc... ficar de mal de você! – e trançou as pernas caindo sentado sobre a cama. – Ooopsss! Acho que tem um taco solto aqui! Ou talvez o chão esteja inclinado! – e fazendo menção de se levantar novamente continuou decidido. - Eu preciso iccc... de mais uma dose iccc!

- Você já bebeu demais, Hyoga! – disse Aioros agarrando o loiro pela roupa, e o levantando antes de chacoalhá-lo bem forte, mal acreditando em tudo que estava tendo de escutar aquela noite – _"Shun, você me paga! Se o seu irmão não te matar ao saber disso, eu faço esse favor a ele!"_ – pensou torcendo o nariz, pois o bafo de Hyoga não era um dos melhores.

- Orooooss iccc... não balança, não chacoalha não iccc... que fermenta! – disse Hyoga levando a mão a boca.

- AAAH, NÃO!!! EM CIMA DE MIM NÃO! – berrou Aioros fazendo com que Hyoga virasse rapidamente e o empurrando até a janela.

Segurando o corpo do jovem cavaleiro, Aioros escutou o barulho característico emitido pelo Cisne. Já havia acudido ao rapaz e até mesmo ao irmão por diversas vezes naquela situação embaraçosa e, nunca contara a ninguém. Em seguida, colocou Hyoga na cama, pegou um pedaço de pano limpo e o umedeceu com um pouco de água e deixou sobre a testa do jovem.

- Durma, Hyoga! Amanhã tudo vai se resolver. – disse Aioros antes de ir deitar na outra cama ali perto. Talvez Shun, que dividia o quarto com o rapaz loiro nem voltasse de seu encontro com a moça. Se voltasse, iria escutar poucas e boas do cavaleiro de Sagitário.

No meio da noite, Shun retornou ao quarto e não acreditou que Aioros novamente havia ficado pajeando a bebedeira de Hyoga que dormia a sono solto. Cutucou levemente Aioros e o esperou abrir os olhos.

- Não é possível! Você teve de estragar sua noite para pajear novamente o Hyoga? – perguntou Shun incrédulo e inocentemente. – Ele já é bem grandinho para precisar de sua ajuda! – disse ele sem entender por que sentia uma raiva lasciva e um ciúme violento o correr por dentro. – E por que você ficou aqui e não foi embora? – completou num rompante de raiva.

- Ora, mas vejam só você, que mal agradecido! – começou Aioros sentindo o corpo tremer de raiva. – Um garotinho mal saído da barra da saia da mãe, querendo me dar lição de moral??? Hãã! – fuzilou ele com os olhos. – Antes de falar qualquer coisa e de recriminar seu amigo, deveria saber por que ele faz isso! Você não sabe, não é? – e ao ver que ele fazia que não com a cabeça, se enfureceu. – Hyoga gosta...

- Oros, não! – interrompeu Shiryu que estava passando fora do quarto para ir para o seu e, ouvira tudo e entrara feito um furacão fazendo a porta bater violentamente na parede. – Não vale a pena e, esse tapado nunca vai enxergar a verdade que está bem à frente dele. – disse ferozmente o cavaleiro de Dragão.

Pegando Aioros pela camisa, Shun o encarou com cara de poucos amigos. Sabia que a diferença de altura era grande, mas ele não era dois. Ele poderia apanhar, mas também daria uns sopapos no outro.

- Você pode ir terminando de falar o que queria antes de Shiryu entrar! – intimou Shun entre dentes. O coração disparado dentro do peito. Com a demora de Aioros em responder, o jovem de cabelos verdes até os ombros, deu um passo indo na direção dele. – Estou esperando! – e o olhou ferozmente dentro dos olhos.

Por trás de Shun, Shiryu se impacientou e começou a fazer sinal com as mãos e movendo a cabeça para os lados quase implorando verbalmente para que o amigo não abrisse a boca. Aioros somente naquele momento caiu em si, mas já estava com a paciência no limite e, alguém precisava contar a verdade para aquele rapazola avoado. Em sua preocupação não percebeu que Shun havia percebido que ele olhava para além, evitando olhar-lhe nos olhos. Shun olhou para trás querendo descobrir o que tanto estava chamando a atenção de Aioros e, teve tempo suficiente de ver Shiryu fazendo movimentos muito estranhos.

- O que foi? – perguntou bravo sem soltar Aioros. – O gato lhe comeu a língua, Shiryu? E o que faz aqui já que tinha uma linda senhorita para lhe fazer companhia à noite toda?

Sentindo sangue ferver, Shiryu fuzilou Shun e, em seguida Hyoga que estava desacordado. Foi à vez de ver Aioros fazendo não com a cabeça, mas o sangue do dragão havia esquentado.

- Se estou fora do quarto e longe de minha bela acompanhante é por precisar fazer coisas que não lhe dizem respeito, Shun! – desferiu Shiryu entre dentes. – E quer saber, cansei de tudo isso! Aioros e eu já agüentamos demais. – falou fazendo menção a todas as vezes que ambos presenciaram os rompantes de Hyoga e o ciúme do jovem cavaleiro. – Olha Shun, se realmente quer saber o que acontece eu vou contar.

- Shiryu... – tentou apartar Aioros parando ao lado dele. Shun o havia soltado sem perceber.

- Não Oros, esses dois precisam ter uma boa conversa e, já esta na hora de Shun saber de toda a verdade. – replicou Shiryu estreitando os olhos e fechando a porta para que ninguém ouvisse. Achegou-se mais do amigo que já não era mais um garotinho. – Hyoga gosta de você, Shun! É difícil de perceber isso? – perguntou mordazmente. – Talvez seja! Mas agora você já sabe e, espero que tenha a decência de tratar seu amigo como sempre o tratou, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Shun parecia perdido. A declaração havia caído como uma pedra lançada por uma potente catapulta. Ficara sem fala, sem ação. Não sabia como agir. Era impossível!! Talvez Shiryu estivesse brincando com ele. Viu os amigos saírem sem dizer nada do quarto e, deixando seu corpo cair na cama ao lado da do loiro suspirou sem saber como agir no outro dia. Ficou acordado a noite toda velando o sono do amigo e pensando nas noites que passara na companhia de June.

"_Talvez os deuses estejam de brincadeira comigo! Como pode ser isso?"_ – pensou Shun olhando o amigo dormir. A luminosidade da vela que iluminava parcamente o quarto, fazia com que as sombras bruxuleantes brincassem com a fisionomia austera de Hyoga. Suspirando, Shun deu-se conta de que em breve tudo ficaria no escuro e, ele não poderia mais olhar para o jovem ao seu lado, pelo menos não mais naquela noite. Sem sono, Shun ficou pensando até a luz da vela se apagar, e ele não soube dizer quando o sono finalmente o venceu.

**:: Continua ::**

* * *

Gostaria de deixar claro que a personalidade de alguns de nossos queridinhos foram levemente mudadas, desculpe se não agradar, mas estou tentando.

Grata por estarem lendo e me ajudando a continuar a escrever.

Teffy, prometo terminar o terceiro capítulo logo.

Bjs

Theka


	4. O amor correspondido

**:: 3º Capítulo :: **

**:: O amor correspondido :: **

Ao acordar no outro dia, Hyoga não conseguia lembra-se de como havia chegado ao quarto. Sua cabeça doía parecendo que havia sido pisoteado por um pelotão inteiro de cavaleiros em seus cavalos de batalha. Precisava de ar e quem sabe de um bom banho. Assim sem fazer barulho para não acordar Shun, rumou para a porta do quarto. Contendo a vontade de voltar e lhe acariciar a face, saiu do quarto e rumou em direção ao quarto de banho. Quando adentrou fechando a porta atrás de si, Hyoga pode ver que não estaria sozinho no local.

- Vejam só quem veio nos dar a honra de sua companhia! – falou Aioros com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

Hyoga não disse nada, apenas lançou um olhar irritado na direção do outro.

- Que mal agradecido, Hyoga! – falou Shiryu, que começava a esfregar o peito com um pedaço de pano. – Nem bom dia diz para quem te ajudou a chegar ao quarto? – Quanta animosidade logo cedo! – e revirou os olhos.

Hyoga que retirava sua túnica naquele momento pegou um pedaço de sabão que estava perto dele e atirou em Shiryu, que se protegeu como podia.

- Marreco, eu já tinha pegado um sabão para mim, não preciso de outro. – replicou Shiryu calmamente, mas tendo em seus lábios um sorriso debochado.

- Até hoje não entendi por que você o chama de marreco, Shiryu. – comentou Aioros como se o amigo loiro não estivesse ali. – O pessoal não o chama de pato? – perguntou sorrindo divertido.

Hyoga pegou o sabão no ar com a mão direita dizendo: - Quantas vezes preciso lhe dizer, Shiryu? – perguntou já despido entrando em outra banheira de madeira, que já estava devidamente preparada. – O rei sagrou-me cavaleiro de cisne devido ao escudo usado por mim nos torneios. – grunhiu começando a se esfregar.

Shiryu e Aioros riram divertido, o que deixou o louro mais irritado.

- Isso mesmo, riam, riam bastante! – grunhiu Hyoga controlando seu temperamento e parecendo mais frio que o costume.

Foi o que bastou para que eles continuassem a rir e, quanto mais Hyoga os encarava, mais os dois não conseguiam parar com o acesso de risos. Enfezado, não ligou mais para os amigos que como já estavam por ali há mais tempo que o louro, saíram indo tomar o café da manhã. Finalmente Hyoga poderia tomar banho em paz.

**oOo **

Shun acordou com uma dor no corpo horrível. Havia dormido de mau jeito e suas costas pareciam reclamar a cada tentativa de se abaixar para pegar as botas e as colocar. Ficara o resto da noite deitado de mau jeito apenas para poder ficar de olho em Hyoga e, sem pensar muito, num momento rápido pegou as botas do chão e aproveitando que havia dormido de roupas, ganhou o corredor indo para o quarto que já conhecia muito bem. Esperava que já estivesse vazio, mas assim que abriu a porta deparou-se com certo louro ainda banhando-se, sentiu sua face esquentar.

- Desculpe-me Hyoga, não queria te atrapalhar. – disse Shun sem graça e fazendo menção de se retirar.

Hyoga levou um susto, pois estava perdido em pensamentos quando a porta se abrira. Ao se remexer na banheira de madeira, esparramou vários respingos de água no chão. Seu rosto ficou levemente avermelhado, não queria que Shun fosse embora, para isso tinha de se apressar e ser convincente o bastante para que ele ficasse, mas sua voz continuava fria quando falou.

- Larga de ser bobo, Shun! Aproveite enquanto a água está quente! – e o encarou com os olhos azuis brilhantes. – Acredito que de nós só falta o Mask tomar banho e, a água quente não vai durar tudo isso! - ao perceber que o amado parecia ainda indeciso continuou. – O que temes? Já ficamos nus na frente um do outro várias vezes! – e por dentro torcia para que Shun não demorasse a se decidir e esquecesse a timidez.

Shun ouviu tudo calado, estava pela primeira vez morrendo de vergonha de despir-se na frente de Hyoga, mas precisava de um bom banho. O corpo parecia que estava começando a coçar e, em hipótese alguma tinha vontade de perder a chance de relaxar em uma enorme banheira de água quentinha e fumegante.

- Bem, sabe... Até que não seria uma má idéia. – disse Shun quase sem conseguir desviar os olhos do louro que estava na banheira ali ao lado. – Essa água quentinha pode muito bem me ajudar a resolver o problema em minhas costas! – falou sem pensar no estrago que poderia fazer com aquela declaração.

- Como disse? – perguntou Hyoga, arregalando os olhos e tentando a todo custo manter-se calmo e não demonstrar que havia se preocupado. O coração parecia ter falhado umas batidas. Mas lembrou-se que o amigo estivera metade da noite com a moça de cabelos louros e tudo pareceu ficar vermelho a sua frente. Com a voz mordaz e mais fria, disse sem pensar. – A noite com a lourinha foi fabulosa pelo visto! Não é espertinho? – os olhos pareciam duas fendas brilhando como pedras de gelo. – Pelo visto se acabou e no processo deu um mau jeito nas costas. Tsc, tsc, tsc! Precisa controlar um pouco seu ímpeto, Shun ou um dia pode dar-se mau! – e ao ver a carinha feita pelo amigo dos belos cabelos verdes, teve ganas de se afogar, mas não voltaria atrás. Estava com muita raiva para pensar em retirar tudo o que havia dito e o enorme monstro do ciúme parecia rosnar dentro de seu peito dando sinal de vida.

Shun não teve reação. – _"Então ele pensa que eu tenho algo com June?"_ – pensou chateado. Os olhos rasos de lágrimas contidas a muito custo. – _"Que bobo eu fui ao achar e acreditar no que Shiryu me disse! Isso não é atitude de quem ama alguém!"_ – Em sua vã consciência e inocência o jovem nunca iria saber que o ataque verbal do amigo era na verdade puro ciúme. Nunca havia namorado ninguém e, até aquele momento, June era a única pessoa em quem ele confiava e passava a noite com ela. Somente June o compreendia em todos os sentidos. Num arroubo de raiva, jogou suas botas para um canto qualquer e começou a se despir. A túnica, a calça e a ceroula foram jogadas em cima de um banco ao canto de qualquer jeito. Virando-se para onde Hyoga estava, parecia ter orgulho, um orgulho estranho de estar nu. O nariz empinado na melhor e clássica pose de superioridade. Fungando, entrou na banheira vaga, que não fora usada ainda, e começou a banhar-se. Lembrando-se muito tarde que havia esquecido o sabão.

Olhando para o lado, Hyoga parecia estar vendo uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Arregalando os olhos, achou que o ser querido estava a lhe fazer pouco caso, baixou os olhos fingindo que estava ensaboando um dos pés e só voltou a olhar para o lado quando ouviu os respingos de água no assoalho. Dando de ombros não falou mais nada, o estrago aquela manhã já havia sido feito e, ele não se arrependia do que tinha dito nem um tiquinho, pois estava muito chateado. Mesmo não querendo olhar para onde Shun estava, Hyoga correu os olhos naquela direção e, ao vê-lo procurando por algo abriu um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Creio que sem isso, - e jogou um pedaço de sabão e uma toalhinha para dentro da banheira onde Shun estava. – não conseguira se banhar! – riu jocoso.

Shun o olhou de soslaio, agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e começou a tomar banho. Esfregava vigorosamente cada parte de seu corpo sem prestar atenção que era observado. O clima entre os dois que sempre fora descontraído, há algum tempo já vinha ficando carregado e tenso, ocasionando uma severa troca de farpas mais da parte do louro.

O silêncio já estava tornando-se constrangedor para ambos e, percebendo que de nada adiantaria puxar conversa com Shun, mesmo por que o seu estado de espírito não o ajudava, Hyoga estendeu um dos braços e pegou a tolha de linho que ali estava. Levantou da banheira de madeira respingando água para todos os lados e chamando a atenção do amigo.

Shun não sabia direito como agir, mas uma voz lá no fundo de sua consciência gritava para que ele olhasse para Hyoga. Não poderia perder a oportunidade, mas ele apenas limitou-se a afundar a cabeça na água e fingir lavar os cabelos. Quando finalmente voltou sua atenção para o louro, este já estava com um tecido de linho branco enrolado na cintura. Tomando uma decisão, Shun respirou fundo e pensou em cada palavra que iria dizer. Ficarem trocando farpas não dava mais!

- Hyoga... Er... Vamos parar de ficar trocando farpas e palavras que só conseguem nos machucar. – Shun começou a falar. Sua voz um pouco mais baixa que a fala normal.

Hyoga o encarou não entendo muito bem. Certo, em seu total despeito havia sido frio e muito sem graça com Shun, sempre falava e fazia coisas que se fosse ver, ele não poderia fazer e muito menos falar. Somente na frente de Shun, ele conseguia ser um pouco mais aberto e, às vezes, até falar de suas angustias. Ele deu alguns passos de volta e parou muito próximo da banheira. Olhava diretamente para os olhos do outro.

- Te fiz alguma coisa para que me tratasse como tratou até agora? – perguntou Shun desviando os olhos dos azuis que pareciam opacos. – _"Onde estão os olhos azuis brilhantes?"_ – pensou ele achando que talvez Shiryu tivesse razão.

- Shun, você não fez nada! – respondeu Hyoga se aproximando mais da banheira e não vendo uma barra de sabão no chão. – Não esquente a cabeça! – dando um passo para frente ia dar um caldo empurrando a cabeça do amigo, mas o inevitável aconteceu. A barra de sabão no chão fez Hyoga escorregar e cair em cheio nos braços de Shun.

Água para todos os lados era dizer muito pouco, pois o tanto que caiu para fora havia sido um exagero. Hyoga tirou o rosto da água muito sem graça. Shun não tivera tempo de se encolher e sentira o peso do corpo dele tocar o seu e, em seu rosto afogueado a preocupação havia se alojado.

- Se machucou? – Shun perguntou com o rosto a poucos centímetros do rosto do louro.

Hyoga tentava não olhar apenas para aquela boca pequena, mas seu desejo represado estava falando mais alto.

- Não me machuq... –Hyoga começou a dizer aproximando seu rosto do dele. As palavras ficando perdidas no curto espaço e, nem mesmo os olhos arregalados e brilhantes de Shun faziam com que ele parasse. Segurando delicadamente com uma das mãos o queixo dele, os lábios finalmente roçaram-se numa pequena provocação. Era apenas o primeiro contato.

Percebendo que Shun parecia não se opor ao toque, Hyoga colou seus lábios nos dele e, devagar para não assustar seu amor foi aprofundando o beijo. Ele não era leigo naquilo que fazia. No começo quando se descobrira apaixonado por Shun, quisera negar o que sentia ficando com as lindas moças da taberna, mas só conseguia pensar no ser que ali estava. Aos poucos o louro vencia as últimas resistências de seu querido, e introduzia sua língua dentro da pequena e desejável boca de lábios róseos.

Aquilo era um sonho e se assim o fosse, Shun não queria acordar para descobrir-se dormindo. Não queria nem abrir os olhos, mas necessitava, o coração batia descompassado e, precisava urgentemente recuperar o fôlego. Interrompeu o beijo a muito custo, pois não queria parar. Os olhos azuis o encaravam preocupado, ele desviou os seus com vergonha.

- Shun, eu... Desculpe-me! – Hyoga começou a dizer meio inseguro e, acima de tudo, temeroso.

Shun nada disse, com um sorriso angelical tornou a olhar para ele. Seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade. Tocou os lábios de Hyoga com a ponta dos dedos e pediu. – Não diga mais nada! – e aproximou seu rosto do amado. Timidamente encostou seus lábios nos dele e o beijou demoradamente.

Com um movimento rápido, Hyoga livrou-se da toalha que ainda estava em sua cintura e jogando para fora, segurou na cintura de Shun e mudou de posição colocando-o em seu colo, acomodando-o sem ainda desgrudar os lábios.

- Hyoga, eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa antes... – começou a dizer meio sem graça. Viu quando ele negou com a cabeça, não era preciso explicações, mas para Shun era preciso ou sufocaria e o louro nunca saberia a verdade. – Não Hyoga, eu preciso lhe contar. June e eu nunca tivemos nada. – viu quando ele arregalou os olhos. – Ela é a única que sabe a verdade sobre meus sentimentos e que me entende. – o encarava, com medo de que se deixasse de fazê-lo perderia a coragem. Fitou os olhos azuis do louro. – Eu amo você, Hyoga! Amo há muito tempo.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada, pois com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios, Hyoga firmou sua mão na nuca de Shun e o puxou para um beijo lento e sedutor.

Shun abraçou o corpo do louro, firmando suas mãos em seus ombros, enquanto sua língua bailava junto da de Hyoga numa dança sensual. Sentia a excitação crescente entre os dois corpos que se roçavam mutuamente. Shun tinha o rosto afogueado assim como Hyoga.

- Shun, eu... – Hyoga começou a resmungar, depois que se soltaram, tentando tomar fôlego. – Eu quero fazer nada que você não queira... – ele fitou o jovem em seu colo que sorriu e este sorriu de volta, abraçando e prensando seu corpo ainda mais com o dele.

Carinhosamente, Shun aproximou seus lábios dos do louro e deu leves beijos repetidas vezes. Sentindo-se encorajado, Hyoga trilhou com seus lábios um caminho da boca até o pescoço de seu amado. Mordiscou, beijou e lambeu a base do pescoço movendo os lábios devagar e sensualmente. A respiração muito próxima à orelha, mordiscou o lóbulo e, sentiu-se tão bem ao sentir o corpo do jovem de cabelos verdes estremecer em seu colo.

Colocando seus lábios na orelha do louro e o imitando, Shun disse com a voz levemente rouca pelo desejo: - Mas você só irá fazer o que eu mais quero! – e o encarou, os olhos brilhando, o rosto rubro e um sorriso que seduziria até a mais pura criatura.

- Tem certeza? – Hyoga perguntou já deixando sua mão escorregar até a base da cintura do amado. Ao vê-lo consentir com um movimento de cabeça, voltou a beijá-lo ardorosamente. Firmou a outra mão na lateral do corpo de Shun e o suspendeu um pouco para colocá-lo sentado agora de frente. Os sexos de ambos se tocando numa provocação muda.

Sem desviar um instante o olhar do rosto de Shun, Hyoga deslizou as mãos pela lateral do corpo que parecia vibrar ante aos toques ousados. Inclinando um pouco o corpo para frente, o louro segurou Shun fortemente e, aproximou seus lábios de um mamilo. Ele lambia, sugava e mordiscava com precisão. De olhos fechados o jovem de cabelos esverdeados gemia baixinho, sentindo pela primeira vez um ardor latente no baixo ventre e como se um raio percorresse seu corpo. De modo algum ele queria que seu amado Hyoga parasse com aquilo. Quando Hyoga dispensou ao outro mamilo o mesmo carinho, Shun gemeu um pouco mais alto, procurando alivio comprimindo mais seu quadril contra os do louro.

Hyoga recostou-se novamente na tina de madeira e, com calma procurou a entrada do possível paraíso, massageando o local e introduzindo um dedo. Shun arregalou os olhos, mas os movimentos lentos que o amado fazia com a mão o fazia querer mais. Mais um dedo foi introduzido. O louro queria deixar seu amado preparado. Deixou que ele acostumasse um pouco e, devagar começou a mover os dedos novamente. Colou seus lábios nos dele e o beijou vorazmente.

- Hyoga... – balbuciou Shun de olhos fechados assim que os lábios se separaram. A pele alva afogueada, a boca entreaberta com os lábios inchados pelos beijos. As mãos deslizando devagar até o peito bem torneado, parando sobre os mamilos do louro e devagar começando a massagear e a torcer levemente com a ponta dos dedos. Ao ouvir um gemido abriu um pouco os olhos e viu um brilho intenso nos olhos azuis. Beijou levemente os lábios e suspirou indignado sentindo-se abandonado quando os dedos o deixaram. Queria mais, muito mais e a sensação de abandono sentida o fez abrir novamente os olhos e o encarar inquisidor.

Ele lhe sorriu malicioso, os olhos azuis enevoados pelo desejo, sem os desviar da face rubra, Hyoga ajeitou-se melhor no centro da banheira e puxou Shun mais para perto de si. Instintivamente as pernas dele passaram para trás do corpo do louro. Com as mãos na cintura do amante, Hyoga ergueu-o um pouco. Shun procurou apoio colocando as mãos nos ombros dele e, de olhos fechados esperou pelo momento almejado.

- Shun, olho nos meus olhos, querido. – Hyoga pediu com a voz rouca e olhar enevoado pelo prazer antes de penetrá-lo.

Ele atendeu prontamente, em seus olhos o brilho do desejo era intenso. Com calma, Hyoga soltou uma mão e direcionou seu membro para a entradinha que lhe daria um prazer imenso. – Eu não quero te machucar, por isso se você não agüentar me diga e paramos. – sorriu tentando transmitir segurança. Impaciente, Shun baixou um pouco os quadris querendo um contato imediato. Devagar, com a ajuda do louro, ele foi baixando mais os quadris. Uma dorzinha suportável foi sentida quando finalmente o membro rijo venceu o anelzinho apertado. Shun gemeu dolorido, para acalmá-lo e tentar amenizar a dor, o louro trilhou com beijos um caminho por todo o pescoço e queixo do amante. Penetrou mais um pouco e, sem conseguir se controlar baixou os quadris de Shun deixando que seu membro cravasse totalmente dentro de seu querido.

Um gemido mais alto chamou a atenção de Hyoga, ele encarou o amado preocupado. Este tinha os olhos apertados e, em seu semblante marcas que lembravam à dor. O louro condoeu-se, mas não conseguia pensar em hipótese alguma em parar, a não ser que Shun quisesse. Imóvel, esperou até que ele se acostumasse e, arregalou os olhos quando Shun começou a se mover devagar e timidamente, com as mãos espalmadas na cintura dele, Hyoga o ajudava nos movimentos.

A paixão represada por anos eclodiu como um vulcão adormecido entorpecendo e levando a ambos ao delírio. Perdendo a timidez, Shun escorregou as mãos para o pescoço de Hyoga acariciando, correndo as unhas pela pele. Os lábios se tocando em beijos desenfreados, vorazes, cheios de desejo e luxúria. Palavras amorosas entre gemidos foram proferidas e perdidas no fogo da paixão. Hyoga segurando-o ainda pela cintura, imprimiu seu ritmo, que cada vez mais ia ficando veloz, selvagem, acelerado, como as batidas de seu coração.

Shun jogou um pouco a cabeça para trás, estava extasiado. Nunca imaginara que pudesse ser tão bom e maravilhoso. Seu membro roçando contra a pele de Hyoga proporcionando-lhe sensações maravilhosas. Já não conseguiria agüentar por muito tempo. Com um gemido mais alto ele chegou ao clímax derramando seu néctar entre os corpos. Extasiado, Hyoga apertou seu amado de encontro a si e numa estocada só atingiu seu êxtase, derramando-se todo dentro de seu amado.

Baixando a cabeça e oferecendo os lábios, Shun deixou-se levar pelas carícias que os lábios do louro faziam nos seus. O beijo tornando-se mais sensual e ainda faminto. Devagar e ainda com lábios colados, Hyoga suspendeu Shun e o aninhou em seus braços. Os olhos verdes brilhavam como duas esmeraldas quando procuraram pelos azuis.

- Te amo! – Shun disse repousando a cabeça no peito de músculos definidos. Estava tão feliz que havia esquecido de tudo mais. Até mesmo de seu irmão, que era o típico machão. Ficaram algum tempo somente abraçados em silêncio, trocando carícias. A água começava a esfriar quando Hyoga lembrou-se que alguém, ou mesmo um dos amigos poderiam pega-los ali e, por enquanto seria bom guardarem segredo de que finalmente haviam se acertado.

- Shun, eu gostaria muito de ficar abraçado com você por toda a minha vida, mas creio que se não sairmos dessa água fria, possamos ficar doentes e, sei que Mask ainda não veio tomar banho. – falou próximo ao ouvido do amado o fazendo arrepiar.

Os olhos verdes procuraram pelos azuis, Shun não queria sair dali também, mas Hyoga tinha razão. O melhor era logo saírem do quarto de banho, pois seria uma calamidade se Mask ou mesmo Ikki os visse daquele jeito. Dando um rápido beijo nos lábios do louro, segurou nas bordas da tina para levantar-se, mas antes mesmo de conseguir soerguer o corpo, sentiu as mãos de Hyoga o segurarem e o puxarem para si novamente.

- Hyoga... – surpreendeu-se Shun, mas não pode protestar de espécie alguma, pois seus lábios foram cobertos pelos do louro que exigente, roubava-lhe um beijo faminto e voluptuoso. Deixando-se envolver, fechando os olhos, Shun abraçou-se a ele. Quando finalmente procuraram por ar, as respirações estavam entrecortadas. Sorrindo, o louro ajudou seu amado a levantar-se e finalmente saíram da tina, enrolando-se em toalhas de linho limpas.

Entre brincadeiras, caricias e beijos vestiram roupas limpas e, antes de saírem do quarto, Hyoga puxou Shun novamente para si. – Não sei quando vou poder fazer isso novamente... – e o beijou torridamente, sendo correspondido com igual intensidade. Separaram-se quando ouviram o fecho da porta se abrir.

- Espero que vocês tenham deixado água quente para mim! – Mask foi dizendo ao entrar no lugar escancarando a porta e vendo os dois com cara de susto. – Que foi? Viram fantasma? – perguntou desconfiado.

Rindo Hyoga foi andando e sendo acompanhado por Shun. – Não foi nada, não esperávamos que você entrasse com seus rompantes costumeiros. – os olhos verdes encarando o príncipe e saindo rapidamente.

- Hum! Vai entender a juventude de hoje em dia! – Mask ralhou começando a tirar a roupa.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Mais um capítulo... Ainda bem que o tinha impresso... Quero pedir desculpas, tive um sério problema com meu PC e perdi tudo o que tinha em minha HD, como já expliquei em minha outra fic, Koko Ni Kite. Mas estou aqui, firme e forte que nem geléia! 

Gostaria de agradecer a minha amiga e beta Teffy, pois ela me deu uma grande mão na hora que precisei fazer o lemon. Teffy, você sabe que sou temperamental, mas te gosto muito.

Quero agradecer a minha irmã por aturar minhas neuras e reler também esse capítulo umas trocentas vezes e puxando minha orelha quando eu pensava em jogar tudo para o ar depois de perder tudo e parar de escrever!

Teffy, Tay... Sem vocês eu não conseguiria me reerguer das cinzas! Obrigado mesmo!

E agora... Para aqueles que quiserem jogar pedras, estou aqui!

bjs

**Theka Tsukishiro**


	5. O retorno do princípe

**: 4º Capítulo :**

**: O retorno do Príncipe :**

"_Tudo o que é bom dura pouco!" _– pensava Mask ao se ajeitar novamente na cela sobre seu cavalo. Estava com um mau humor tremendo, pois Aioros havia conseguido fazer com que eles começassem a voltar para o palácio real alguns dias antes de seu aniversário. – _"Não quero festas, droga! Mas pelo visto não vou conseguir escapar!"_ – e direcionou um olhar fulminante para o amigo que vinha ao seu lado. Seu humor piorava ainda mais, pois Aioros não parecia ligar para os rompantes de raiva dele.

Até aquele momento quase ninguém tinha percebido os olhares e fugidelas de Hyoga e Shun durante os dias que permaneceram na taberna. Os únicos foram Shiryu e Aioros, que algumas tantas vezes conseguiram contornar a situação com Ikki, que havia questionado uma das escapadelas dos dois, mas nada que a mente esperta de Aioros não conseguisse resolver. Para os dois mais novos a volta para o palácio significava possíveis problemas que naquele momento não conseguiriam resolver.

A comitiva vencia a distância entre a estalagem e o reino devagar. O príncipe não tinha muita vontade de retornar. Mask sabia de suas responsabilidades, todavia sentia que não estava preparado, ainda mais se no meio de todas as festividades que o Rei, seu pai, costumava fazer para comemoração de seu aniversário viesse a imposição de ter de ser casar. Não que ele não quisesse se casar, mas ainda era muito novo e cedo demais.

"_Não posso deixar que meu pai consiga que eu faça parte de seus joguinhos como no ano passado."_ – pensou Mask olhando para Aioros ao seu lado. – O que acha que meu pai irá fazer para esse ano em meu aniversário, Aioros? - perguntou voltando a olhar para a estrada empoeirada.

Pensativo Aioros desviou um pouco os olhos da estrada e se remexeu na cela antes de responder para o amigo e príncipe. – Como de costume e seguindo os protocolos creio que serão três dias de festa. – e sorriu de lado ao ver a careta feita pelo amigo. – No primeiro dia teremos a caçada a raposa, creio que seu pai vai querer fazer um torneio no segundo dia e, para fechar com chave de ouro, vai querer chamar todas as famílias de posse para no dia de seu aniversário participarem do baile em sua homenagem. – e precisou segurar o riso. – Onde com certeza lhe apresentara para suas pretendentes como fez no ano passado!

- Hmmm... – grunhiu Mask esporeando o cavalo para andar mais rápido.

- Calma, Mask... A jornada é longa e não adianta cansar o cavalo assim! – Aioros o alcançou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Sem dizer nada, Mask começou a pensar em como poderia escapar novamente de ter de se casar com aquelas marionetes atrás de sua fortuna e de seu título.

Vendo o amigo impaciente, Aioria trocou olhares com Shiryu. – O que você acha que precisaremos fazer desta vez para ajudar ao príncipe? – o jovem de cabelos castanhos claros murmurou entre dentes.

- Não sei, mas podemos pensar, sempre acabamos o ajudando mesmo. – Shiryu respondeu dando de ombros. – O pior vai ser fazer com que ele não seja tão rude como no último baile.

- Nem me fale, acho que a pobre senhorita Marie nunca mais vai se esquecer do ocorrido. – Aioria riu baixinho.

- Mask não podia ter colocado aquela lagartixa nos ombros dela, mas foi muito bem feito! Ela se oferecia a ele como se fosse o prato principal do banquete. – Shiryu desdenhou e olhou por sobre os ombros. Mais atrás vinham os irmãos Ikki e Shun na companhia de Hyoga. Revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para Aioria. – Escuta Aioria talvez tenhamos de ajudar ao príncipe muito antes do que ele precise. Temos de começar a pensar em algumas estratégias evasivas.

- Tem toda razão, e teremos de diblar ao primeiro ministro Aldebaram como da última vez. – não pôde segurar a gargalhada. E baixou os olhos ao ser fuzilado pelo príncipe. – Desculpe, Mask... Lembrei de uma coisa muito engraçada. – Sim, ele tinha lembrado do belo tombo que o pobre primeiro ministro levara quando havia rolado as escadas graças a estratégica passada de pé de Ikki. – Ikki pensou rápido naquele dia!

- Sim... – concordou Shiryu rindo. – Salvou o príncipe por duas semanas além da festa! Bela correria aquele dia! – e riu baixinho, mas ficou sério tinham de pensar rápido, pois assim que chegassem ao castelo todos teriam seus afazeres e não poderiam ficar conversando muito. Parando o cavalo um pouco, virou seu corpo para trás e fez sinal para que Ikki se aproximasse.

O cavalo preto emparelhou com os outros dois e o jovem montado sobre ele os encarou. – O que vocês estão querendo aprontar dessa vez? – perguntou já desconfiado do que poderia ser. Todo ano era a mesma coisa.

- Que é isso, Ikki! Somos todos inocentes! – Aioria gracejou fazendo cara de santo.

Ikki balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto Shiryu colocava a mão nos olhos. – Temos de pensar no de sempre! – o moreno de longos cabelos, que naquele dia estava preso em uma única trança, começou a falar. – Mas esperemos Mask vir pedir ajuda para expormos nossas idéias.

- Sim com toda certeza, mas nada nos impede de já começarmos a pensar em possíveis meios de atrapalhar um provável casamento. – Ikki sorriu de lado. – Quando precisarem sabem que podem contar comigo. – deu uma piscadela e ficou em silêncio.

Enquanto Ikki se distraía com seus pensamentos, Shun e Hyoga conversavam baixinho e sorriam um para o outro. Em toda a cavalgada de volta, aquele fora o melhor momento para os dois conversarem, mas discretamente. Já previam que não poderiam ficar mais tanto tempo juntos quando chegassem ao castelo, mas dariam um jeito. Hyoga mais racional, pedia a Shun que tivesse calma.

Perto do meio do dia, pararam os cavalos em uma clareira com algumas pouca árvores, mas frondosas o bastante para que toda a comitiva ficassem à sombra descansando um pouco. Sentados próximo a uma fogueira que Ikki prontamente ascendera, assaram algumas batatas e dois coelhos que ganharam da dona da estalagem.

Diferente das outras vezes em que Mask havia pedido ajuda para os amigos, desta vez ele estava quieto e pensativo. Aioros que estava ao seu lado, calado, observava atentamente os movimentos de todos.

- Mask, todos estão aguardando prontos para ajudá-lo se for preciso. – Aioros começou falando baixinho.

- Hmm... – encarou o amigo com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Sei que sempre posso contar com a ajuda de vocês, mas desta vez tenho medo de não ter escapatória.

- Por que diz isso? – Aioros o encarou tentando desvendar o que lhe ia na alma.

- A persistência do rei já está começando a me atingir. – fez uma careta e sorriu matreiro. – Se eu anunciar casamento com alguma jovem interesseira, me mande para uma casa de loucos... – riu divertido. – Quem sabe assim me deixem livre!

- Sim, direi a todos que o príncipe ficou louco antes mesmo da cerimônia de casamento! – Aioros riu com o amigo. – Acho melhor continuarmos a jornada, Mask! – e olhou para os demais que conversavam animadamente. – Não podemos nos demorar, o trecho da Floresta Negra... Você sabe ninguém consegue prever de onde os salteadores aparecem.

- Eu sei... Avise a todos que vamos partir. – Mask pediu levantando e, ele mesmo apagando a fogueira onde haviam assado as coisas.

Em pouco tempo todos já estavam montados em seus cavalos e, Mask impôs um trote mais rápido, pois sabia ao que Aioros temia. Ele gostaria muito de desbaratar os salteadores que se encontravam por aquela região quando escurecia, mas não seria prudente correr um risco desnecessário se não sabiam quantos eram esses foras da lei.

**oOo**

O silêncio era absoluto na grande residência que um dia já havia sido glamurosa. Nem uma viva alma circulava pelos corredores vazios. Lá fora o sol começava a despontar no horizonte, seus raios saudando a todos os seres viventes impulsionando-os a levantarem-se e começarem mais um dia de trabalho e ganha pão.

Na torre mais alta da residência em questão, o belo jovem de cabelos azul piscina ainda dormia a sono solto. Seu canário azul escuro dormitava empoleirado com a cabecinha encolhida. Os olhinhos azuis quase negros parecendo duas pequenas fendas apertadas. Um feixe de luz bateu-lhe na altura dos olhos miudinhos fazendo com que ele acordasse assustado. Abrindo as asas, equilibrou-se no poleiro e, passado o susto inicial piscou algumas vezes e voltou-se para olhar a cama onde seu dono dormia estatelado. Pulou para o fundo da gaiola, entrou na tigelinha com água e lavou as penas cantando animadamente. Voltou para o poleiro e começou a cantar novamente, desta vez com gosto, tentando fazer com que seu dono acordasse.

O canarinho já olhava preocupado para a cama de seu dono, pois nunca o jovem havia perdido hora. Mas o sono pesado de Afrodite tinha um motivo... O pobre trabalhara até tarde da noite limpando a bagunça que Saga e Kanon haviam feito no salão grande, por pura maldade.

Piscando os olhinhos azulados e movendo a cabeça de um lado para outro, o canário continuou a cantar, até que viu seu dono mover-se na cama.

Um som ao longe parecia chegar aos ouvidos do jovem que se remexeu na cama e, finalmente acordou. Piscou várias vezes e, coçou os olhos antes de espreguiçar-se. O canário pareceu protestar cantando mais forte.

- Eu já acordei, Camus... – a voz sonolenta. – Obrigado por insistir. – sorriu colocando as pernas para fora da cama. – Ainda estou tão cansado... – Afrodite massageou as próprias pernas, que estavam doloridas. – Sujaram todo o salão já limpo... – ele estava indignado.

O canarinho cantou forte em protesto.

- Sim, foi maldade... – bufou fazendo carinha triste. – Meu príncipe nem me visitou essa noite, não tive sonhos, Camus. – reclamou levantando finalmente e andando até próximo à gaiola. Coçou a cabecinha do canário com dois dedos.

Dirigiu-se até a janela onde afastou as cortinas cor de rosa e, olhou para o dia ensolarado. Antes que o sino da igreja começasse a soar, Dido se trocou colocando a roupa velha e surrada. Despediu-se de Camus com um aceno e lançou-lhe um beijo com uma das mãos. Enquanto descia os três degraus que o levavam para a porta do quarto, terminava de prender os longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Fechou a porta e, quando estava na metade da descida ouviu o sino tocar. Apertou os passos e entrou rapidamente na cozinha.

Fadado a mesma rotina dia após dia, Dido deixou a água fervendo sobre as chamas e saiu para o quintal para poder alimentar os animais. Quando voltou para a cozinha, a água já tinha fervido e ele pode preparar o desjejum de seu padrasto e dos gêmeos. Alguns minutos depois e, sem falhar como sempre, os três sininhos sobre a cabeça de Dido começaram a tocar e as vozes de Saga e Kanon ribombaram por toda a casa.

- Já vai... Já vai! – murmurou Afrodite, saindo da cozinha equilibrando as três bandejas nos braços. – Acho que nunca vão aprender que eu sou só um. – subiu as escadas tomando o devido cuidado para não cair e derrubar tudo no chão.

O primeiro quarto que entrou foi o de Kanon. O gêmeo estava recostado nos travesseiros, tinha o peito nu e os cabelos em desalinho, uma imagem e tanto para Afrodite, se o meio irmão não o maltratasse tanto e não fosse meio sádico.

- Bom dia, Kanon! – Saudou deixando a bandeja com o desjejum sobre a mesinha perto da cama. – Tem alguma coisa para eu lavar ou costurar? – perguntou olhando para todos os cantos do quarto e não vendo nada.

Kanon olhou para o meio-irmão, sorriu de lado e sem levantar-se, estreitou os olhos, um sorriso perverso surgiu em seus lábios. – Em meu guarda-roupa tem uma casaca vermelha, gostaria que você a lavasse.

Dido olhou para ele, seguiu até o móvel grande, abriu a pesada porta e pegou devagar a casaca. Não percebeu que uma abotoadura ainda estava presa no lugar. Segurando em um dos braços a casaca o encarou.

- Só isso? – o vendo assentir com a cabeça, saiu do quarto devagar e entrou no próximo quarto, deixando a casaca para o lado de fora. – Bom dia, Saga! Tem alguma coisa para mim? Onde estão as roupas sujas?

- Bom dia, Afrodite! Estão no lugar de sempre. – e apontou para uma cadeira. – Espero que você não estrague minha camisa de linho branco.

Afrodite olhou indignado para Saga. Ele nunca tinha feito nada de errado detestava quando falavam daquele jeito com ele. – Não se preocupe Saga, não irá acontecer nada com sua camisa. – e saiu do quarto, evitando olhar direito para os olhos do geminiano. Porém antes, que conseguisse sair do quarto, o gêmeo lhe chamou a atenção.

- Espero que você não esteja muito cansado, depois da faxina de ontem. – Saga sorriu irônico. – Kanon e eu não fizemos por mau. – fez uma pausa, segurando o riso debochado.

Dido o encarou estarrecido. Um pensamento relâmpago passou-lhe pela cabeça. – _"Se não fizeram por maldade, fizeram pelo que?"_

Parecendo poder ler pensamentos, Saga completou o que queria dizer realmente. – Fizemos por que quisemos! – e riu debochado.

Bufando enraivecido, Dido marchou para fora do quarto não bateu a porta porque se controlou. Parando um pouco no corredor, deixou a camisa de linho junto com a casaca vermelha e, com a bandeja nas mãos, entrou no quarto do padrasto.

Antes de abrir as grossas cortinas, pegou o pratinho com leite e um pouco de miolo de pão, colocou no chão e chamou por Milo. O gato abriu os olhos devagar revelando as íris azuladas, bocejou preguiçosamente e devagar pulou da cama ao chão.

- Venha, Milo! Tome seu leite. – Dido falou baixinho, indo abrir as cortinas. Os raios do sol iluminaram o aposento, fazendo com que o homem deitado na cama, abrisse os olhos devagar.

- Bom dia, Afrodite. – Shion o saudou entre um bocejo e outro.

- Bom dia, padrasto. – respondeu servindo um pouco de leite adoçado levemente com mel para ele.

- Obrigado, meu querido. – Shion bajulou-o com um sorriso cínico, já conhecido pelo pobre. – O dia está lindo lá fora, não é? – perguntou e, sem deixar chances para que ele respondesse prosseguiu. – Acho que é um belo dia para se lavar toda a tapeçaria da casa, você não acha?

Dido arregalou os olhos surpreso. – A tapeçaria... – Murmurou não percebendo que o padrasto o ouvira e, abria mais ainda o sorriso.

- Quero que você tire todos os tapetes dos aposentos e os lave... – Shion o encarou e levou até os lábios a xícara com o líquido fumegante, sorvendo um pouco do leite com mel, após ter assoprado levemente. – E... Afrodite... Pode começar tirando o tapete de meu quarto.

- Sim senhor. – Dido respondeu olhando para o tapete enorme à frente da cama. – Esperarei o senhor sair do quarto e virei depois tirar o tapete.

- Faça como quiser, meu querido... – Shion enfatizou bem as últimas palavras. – Mas faça... Agora vá. Creio que você tem muito que fazer. – sorriu cinicamente.

- Com sua licença... – pediu Dido antes de sair do quarto de seu padrasto. No corredor bufou como se fosse um dragão, igualzinho aqueles de contos de fadas. Pegou as roupas sem perceber que algo caíra do meio delas.

**oOo**

Saindo de seu quarto algum tempo depois, Saga acabou por encontrar algo que não deveria estar no meio do corredor. Com um sorriso demoníaco, guardou o achado em seu bolso e entrou no quarto do irmão.

- Ainda não se levantou, preguiçoso? – perguntou ao ver seu gêmeo ainda deitado. – Vai acabar ficando gordo por não sair da cama e se exercitar um pouco que seja.

- Ha, ha, ha... – Kanon fez uma fusquinha para o irmão. – O que você quer logo cedo, Saga? – perguntou ao atirar os lençóis para o lado e levantar-se.

- Calma, Kanon... Apenas vim para decidirmos o que vamos fazer hoje... – e olhou matreiro para ele.

- Bem... Acho que depois de ontem e, a bagunça que fizemos no salão, seria interessante deixar o 'lindinho' hoje sem ser atormentado. – e se aproximou felinamente de Saga, tocou-lhe em uma mexa dos cabelos azuis um pouco mais escuros que os dele. – Tenho algo bem melhor em mente. – e sorriu sedutor.

O brilho malicioso nos olhos azuis de Kanon, fez com que Saga sustentasse seu olhar. Sorrindo de lado, o gêmeo que ainda se encontrava de pijama, mediu o irmão dos pés a cabeça. Aproximando-se mais um pouco, deixou que um sorriso sacana lhe iluminasse o rosto, pois havia percebido o jeito com que Saga estava dando alguns passos para trás. Adorava quando o irmão fazia aquilo... Sentia seu desejo aumentar, pelo simples fato de vê-lo tentar fugir. Encurralando-o contra o guarda-roupa, prendeu-o com as mãos espalmadas na cintura delgada. Aproximou os lábios, que umedecera com a ponta da língua, sentindo a textura.

- Saga... Já fizemos isso... Coopere... Sei que você gosta. Sabe que eu sou irresistível, não tente negar. – Kanon falou próximo ao ouvido do irmão, o que fez com que a pele do outro arrepiasse, reação que não passou despercebida. Sem muitas delongas, beijou-lhe possessivamente, acariciando a nuca de seu igual e mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior.

Saga pensou em empurrar o irmão para longe, mas não conseguia ficar impassível diante daquele corpo másculo, do rosto tão idêntico ao seu e ao mesmo tempo diferente. Os lábios que o beijavam, eram os mesmo que o deixavam com mais vontade de sempre querer mais... De sentir a textura macia e o interior quente-úmido que lhe era tão familiar. Mas como da primeira vez e, das tantas outras, ele acabou envolvido pelos movimentos sensuais que o corpo do irmão fazia de encontro ao seu.

As mãos hábeis de Kanon deslizaram para o meio dos corpos, começando a desabotoar os botões de madrepérolas da casaca azul escura que Saga estava usando. Com os lábios no pescoço de pele alva, mordeu-o com o intuito claro de o deixar marcado. O gemido dolorido que escapou pelos lábios de seu gêmeo, deixaram Kanon mais excitado. Rapidamente, as mãos experientes abriram à camisa de linho branco e foram se alojar no peito másculo. Com as pontas dos dedos e unhas, ela atiçava mais o desejo de Saga. Segurando os mamilos entre os dedos, indicar e o dedo médio, começou devagar a beliscá-los e a torcê-los.

No peito de Saga, um monstro parecia rugir a cada investida de seu gêmeo. Ora esse monstro rugia de puro prazer, ora rugia por puro descontentamento. Por ser o gêmeo mais ponderado, vivia em conflito com essa relação dos dois, não que não gostasse e que não amasse o irmão, mas não achava certo, que os dois tivessem um caso de amor... Mas era difícil negar aquele carinho, mesmo que às vezes bruto, do irmão. Aquilo o corroía por dentro, minando seu autocontrole e suas vontades. As respirações se misturavam, as mãos escorregaram pelo peito bem feito e pararam sobre o cinto largo, que Saga usava por sobre a roupa. Sem hesitar, Kanon abriu-o, deixando que o mesmo caísse no chão e empurrou a casaca azul para que esta escorregasse. Com a sutileza de um felino, ele empurrou o tecido de linho revelando o peito musculoso. Banqueteou-se com a visão, abocanhou com os lábios um mamilo já intumescido, sugando, rodilhando com a língua e mordendo.

O gemido alto que escapou dos lábios de Saga, fez com que Kanon olhasse para cima. Umedecendo os lábios com a ponta da língua, aproximou-os do lóbulo da orelha de seu gêmeo mais 'recatado', antes de falar qualquer coisa, mordeu-lhe. – Se entregue, Saga... Eu sei que você está se controlando, vamos... Admita para si mesmo que eu sou irresistível e, que você não consegue ficar sem mim. – sorriu sarcástico.

Se havia um encanto entre os dois irmãos naquele momento com aquelas palavras jogadas ao acaso pelo egocêntrico Kanon, ele acabara de se quebrar. Saga arregalou os olhos e, soltando-se do irmão, o empurrou para longe. – Kanon, já disse muitas vezes que não temos chances juntos... Não podemos...

- Mas nos amamos... – e ao ver seu gêmeo balançar a cabeça negativamente, continuou. – Como não? Nos amamos sim, quantas vezes nos rendemos ao amor, ao sexo... – murmurou se aproximando com um sorriso de deboche nos lábios.

- Em todas elas desrespeitamos nosso pai... – Saga respondeu amargamente. Aquilo lhe doía no fundo da alma, mas tinha de ser dito. – Somo irmãos, não pode existir isso entre nós. – rapidamente pegou suas coisas caídas no chão e foi se afastando.

- Claro que pode... – Kanon deu alguns passos na direção do irmão. – Não seja puritano, Saga!

Saga fuzilou o irmão com o olhar e abandonou um Kanon perplexo e irritado. Ao chegar ao corredor viu Milo, o gato, já perambulando e percebeu que o pai estava pronto para sair, correu para seus próprios aposentos com o intuito de evitar um encontro constrangedor. Não teria como explicar a roupa amarrotada e o dorso semi-nu.

"_Não podemos... É errado!"_ – pensou Saga agarrado ao seu travesseiro como se este fosse um porto seguro. – _"Mas por que então sinto meu coração em pedaços? Será que é tão errado amar meu irmão como ele me pede? E como suplica meu coração?"_ – virou-se na cama e olhou para o teto. Uma recordação pareceu dilacerar-lhe o peito. Era difícil esquecer o dia que vira Kanon flertando com Afrodite, que tentava de todas as maneiras livrar-se do insaciável geminiano. Sentiu seu peito queimar como brasa, não podendo admitir para si mesmo ser aquele sentimento ciúme, levantou-se e escondeu em sua gaveta a pequena abotoadura que havia encontrado no corredor mais cedo. – _"Kanon, você vai ter o que merece... Você e Afrodite!" _– e com esses pensamentos acabou ficando em seu quarto até o momento em que Afrodite foi pegar o tapete para lavar.

**oOo**

Afrodite saiu com as roupas sujas para o quintal, deixou-as em uma bacia de ferro polido e dirigiu-se para o poço. Devagar retirou o tanto de água que iria precisar e começou com seu árduo serviço. Ao som de bem-te-vis e cotovias as roupas iam sendo lavadas e penduradas para secarem ao sol forte da manhã. Cantarolando baixinho, o serviço parecia render e em poucas horas toda a roupa estava lavada.

Enxugando as mãos no avental que usava, Dido voltou para a cozinha onde começou a pensar no que fazer para o almoço. Seu padrasto não tinha pedido nada, mas também fazia algum tempo que os pedidos luxuosos de Shion haviam parado. Eles praticamente não tinham nada na dispensa, ou melhor, tinham o essencial, sem os antigos luxos.

Parado dentro da grande dispensa, Dido não sabia exatamente o que pegar. Pensativo como estava, levou um susto ao ouvir o miado de Milo à porta. Olhando para trás, encarou o gato que lambia a pata direita e a passava sobre o focinho.

- Me assustou, Milo... Gatinho mal. – reprovou Dido saindo da dispensa, sem decidir o que fazer para o almoço. Espantou-o fechando a porta, mirando os grandes olhos azuis perguntou. – O que quer? Já ganhou seu café da manhã! – passou pelo gato que o seguiu até o salão grande.

Dido estranhou que Milo o seguisse, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, subiu as escadas devagar. Sabia da necessidade de pegar os tapetes logo a fim de não queria arrumar confusões com o padrasto logo cedo. Ignorou os miados de Milo, seguindo diretamente para o segundo andar._ – "Gato maluco, não sei o que ele tem para ficar sempre atrás de mim. Se ele pensa que vou facilitar para que ele entre em meu quarto e tente novamente pegar Camus, ele está muito enganado."_ – pensou Dido já à porta do padrasto.

Encontrou o aposento deserto, naquele horário Shion já estaria em seu gabinete, pelo menos Dido não teria de ficar sendo supervisionado como muitas vezes já ocorrera. Abaixando-se devagar, enrolou o tapete enorme e com muita dificuldade o tirou de seu lugar diretamente para o quintal, perto do poço. Sobre o calçamento de pedra desenrolou o tapete, descalçou os sapatos, as meias e dobrou as calças um pouco para cima dos joelhos. Com uma escovinha, sabão e uma bacia com água lavou o grande tapete, tomando o cuidado para que não ficasse espuma em lugar algum.

Não sem alguma dificuldade, Dido colocou o grande tapete em um muro baixo para que secasse ao sol. Se tudo corresse bem, até o fim da tarde o tapete estaria seco e pronto para voltar ao seu lugar de origem. Limpando a testa suada, o jovem calçou seus sapatos sem as meias e foi pegar o tapete do quarto de Kanon. Por todo o caminho pedia inconscientemente para que ele não estivesse em seu quarto. Foi com muita alegria e satisfação que entrou no quarto vazio. Enrolou o tapete cuidadosamente, este era mais fácil, pois era menor, voltou para a área que usava para trabalhar.

Depois de vários baldes d'água e muito sabão, Dido conseguira colocar o tapete em outro lugar para secar. Correu para a cozinha, precisava com urgência começar a fazer o almoço. Deixando a água fervendo no fogo, apressou-se para retirando rapidamente o tapete do quarto também vazio de Saga.

Já no quintal, lavou o tapete rapidamente, mas sempre tomando o devido cuidado de não deixar manchas de sabão e não estragar um dos últimos tapetes que seus pais haviam trazido de longe. Largando o tapete, voltou para a cozinha descalço e, deu atenção para o almoço. Sozinho, tinha de dar conta do recado, colocando as coisas para cozinhar, terminar de lavar o bendito tapete, recolher a roupa se já estivesse seca, porque o padrasto e seus meio-irmãos não gostavam que a roupa ficasse esturricada ao sol.

- Um dia caio duro no meio dessa cozinha. – Afrodite reclamou ao conseguir colocar pães para assar no forno de barro. – Assar pães aqui é uma loucura... Acho que emagreço bem uns quatro quilos toda vez que fico aqui na frente. – fez um leve biquinho e, sem parar muito tempo, saiu correndo para checar as roupas.

Voltou carregado de roupas nos braços e as deixou sobre uma cadeira.

– Não tenho tempo para passá-las agora, tenho de terminar esse almoço antes que comecem a me gritar.

Enquanto ia preparando a refeição, Dido pensava em uma maneira de explicar ao padrasto que o grande tapete da sala só poderia ser lavado no outro dia, por falta de espaço no local para secar. Quase cortou-se com a faca por se distrair com os pensamentos. Com o dedo que quase machucara nos lábios, olhou para as roupas, sem conseguir se conter, deixou que uma única lágrima rolasse por seu rosto. Limpou-a rapidamente e colocou os legumes na panela.

- Vamos lá, Afrodite, você nunca teve medo de nada. Nunca se deixou abater e não vai ser agora. – murmurou para si mesmo, mexendo o conteúdo da panela e colocando carvão em brasa no ferro para poder passar as roupas.

Perdido entre seus afazeres, ele terminou de passar a última peça de roupa quando o almoço estava pronto. Tirou as panelas do fogão de lenha, colocou a comida em peças de porcelanas, as últimas da casa, pois as de prata há muito já foram vendidas para custear os luxos de Shion e os gêmeos, as arrumou com perfeição e esmero sobre a grande mesa na sala de jantar. Quando o pobre pensava em ir chamar os três, os gêmeos e Shion entraram pela sala pomposamente. Cada um sentou-se em seu devido lugar e foram se servindo.

Shion ao perceber que o enteado não ia embora, o mediu dos pés a cabeça e fez questão de lembrá-lo. – O que foi, Afrodite? Você sabe que seu lugar é na cozinha. – a voz irônica, dirigiu os olhos para os filhos.

Kanon e Saga sorriram sarcasticamente.

- Não é isso, padrasto. – Dido o encarou indignado. Desde a morte de sua amada mãe que ele sabia onde era seu lugar, não se passava um dia sem que o lembrassem. – Apenas gostaria de lhe informar que não poderei lavar o grande tapete da sala de estar.

Shion o encarou, as íris violáceas ganhando um brilho incontido de fúria e raiva, por seu desejo não se atendido.

- Eu não tenho onde o colocar, visto que o tapete de seu quarto ocupa um bom espaço no muro e...

- Não acredite nas desculpas dele, pai. – Saga dirigiu-se ao pai calmamente. A voz falsamente suave e nos olhos o brilho constante da raiva e ciúme, que ele não admitia como tal. – Ele está com preguiça!

- Não é verdade, Saga! Eu ainda vou limpar os quartos... – Afrodite tentou se defender.

- Mas isso você faz rapidinho. – Kanon, mesmo tendo uma pequena queda por Dido, uniu-se ao irmão para fazê-lo de gato e sapato. Passatempo predileto deles.

Dido os fuzilou com os olhos, queria voar no pescoço de ambos, mas ficou em seu lugar para não piorar a situação.

Shion, que a tudo prestava atenção, sorriu debochado e olhando para os três jovens resolveu dar um basta naquilo antes que se tornasse uma briga memorável, como acontecia quando eram pequenos.

- Já chega! – e olhou para Afrodite. – Muito bem, meu querido. – a voz falsamente calma. – Não precisa lavar o tapete hoje...

- O que?

- Que foi que disse?

Kanon e Saga estavam surpresos ao interromperem o pai com suas perguntas simultâneas. Shion os fuzilou com os olhos e, ambos se encolheram um pouco em suas cadeiras.

- Como ia dizendo, querido Afrodite, você não precisa lavar o tapete hoje, pode o lavar amanhã logo cedo, mas... – sorriu maldosamente ao ver o jovem em pé ao lado da mesa o encarar de olhos arregalados. – terá de limpar todos os quartos, trocando as cortinas e roupas de cama, inclusive daquele quarto que fica fechado.

- E não se esqueça da roupa... – Kanon o encarou com um sorriso maldoso.

- Não esquecerei, Kanon. Com sua licença! – pediu Afrodite saindo devagar da sala. Ao entrar na cozinha, extravasou sua raiva atirando o pano de prato longe. – Droga... Droga... Droga... Gostaria de ver se um dia eu faltasse na vida desses três. – bufou ao sentar-se à pequena mesa a fim de comer um pouco, pois ele sabia muito bem que sem se alimentar ficaria doente, como já havia acontecido uma vez.

**oOo**

Após lavar a louça do almoço e a guardar em seu devido lugar, Dido subiu para os quartos munido de vassoura, espanador de pó, balde com água e panos. Começaria a limpeza pelo quarto maior, que era o do padrasto. Deixou todos os apetrechos no corredor grande e espaçoso e, voltou para a cozinha para buscar as roupas que lá haviam ficado.

Entrou nos quartos, guardando todas as roupas em seus devidos lugares e, novamente teve de regressar a cozinha e ir pegar a escada no estábulo para poder tirar as cortinas.

Entrou no quarto de Shion com a escada e o espanador. Retirou as grossas cortinas e, aproveitou para espanar os cantos das paredes, retirando quaisquer resquícios de poeira ou teia de aranha.

Experiente e acostumado com o dia a dia na casa, Dido não demorou muito para terminar o quarto do padrasto e passar para o quarto seguinte e assim por diante.

Quando finalmente chegou ao seu antigo quarto, segurou a respiração e entrou devagar. As coisas ali dentro o faziam lembrar de sua mãe. Às vezes em que ela ficara vigiando seu sono e... Segurando-se para não chorar de saudades, Dido se entreteve com a limpeza.

Retirou as cortinas, espanou os cantos das paredes e, quando estava limpando os vidros da janela, reparou que a janela de seu quarto na torre, que podia ser visto dali, estava fechada.

- Eu a deixei aberta para Camus... – um estalo o fez sair correndo. Tinha absoluta certeza que alguma coisa estava acontecendo de errado.

**oOo**

Sem ter o que fazer, Kanon saiu da casa grande indo para o pomar, que só não morria devido aos cuidados de Afrodite.

Parando embaixo de um pessegueiro e, aproveitando-se de sua sombra, colheu um pêssego e o mordeu com gosto. Ficou um bom tempo sentado nas raízes sob a raiz grossa, pensando na vida e claro em seus dois objetos de desejo.

"_Se pudesse ter apenas Saga... Se ele correspondesse aos meus sentimentos... Eu sei que ele também me ama... Então por que não admite? Eu esqueceria esse desejo, essa tara que tenho por Afrodite!"_ – pensou Kanon ao se levantar, jogar o caroço do pêssego longe, limpar a calça e voltar para a casa devagar. – _"Afrodite é uma farra, um passatempo... Ele tem uma bunda... Mas é a Saga que eu amo... E o que eu não faria para ficar com ele!"_

Sem vontade de falar com ninguém, Kanon seguiu para seu quarto, onde decidiu que aquela noite ele merecia fazer um exagero, iria para a estalagem de Lumière, aos pés do palácio, para ter uma noite com uma das 'meninas' do dono da estalagem.

Pegou em suas mãos uma pequena caixa de madeira entalhada, onde ficavam suas abotoaduras, correntes e anéis. Queria usar as abotoaduras de ouro naquela ocasião, pois lhe davam maior ostentação. Espantou-se ao ver apenas uma delas ali guardada.

"_Afrodite!"_ – pensou enraivecido, sem imaginar que ele mesmo poderia ter se esquecido de a tirar da casaca ou mesmo que ela houvesse se perdido.

Sem imaginar isso e sem alarde, saiu de seu quarto resmungando e quase trombando com Saga, que o encarou conseguindo entender somente a parte em que ele dizia sobre Dido lhe pagar e ir buscar a abotoadura no quarto do jovem. Sorrindo satisfeito, o gêmeo entrou em seu quarto, pegou a abotoadura na mão e sorriu malignamente.

- Não precisei fazer nada, que maravilhoso! A sorte me sorriu desta vez... – e gargalhou satisfeito.

**oOo**

Kanon seguia seu caminho tão apressado, como se o próprio diabo estivesse em seus calcanhares. Queria chegar logo ao quarto de Afrodite e aproveitar que ele estava limpando o último cômodo, para poder revistar-lhe seu quarto. Em toda sua pressa, não percebeu que o gato estava logo atrás dele. O bichano esperto vivia de espreita próximo às escadas que iam para a torre, esperando poder entrar no quarto de Afrodite e finalmente pegar o canarinho azul que cantava parecendo o enfeitiçar.

Ao entrar no quarto bem arrumado na torre, o geminiano começou a vasculhar tudo como podia e é claro, sem tirar nada do lugar, pois não queria ser advertido pelo pai novamente, como já havia sido uma vez quando há muito tempo resolvera colocar um gambá nas coisas do empregadinho. Quando não conseguiu encontrar nada, Kanon bufou enraivecido e olhou para o canário que se debatia na gaiolinha, olhou para o chão e viu os pelos azulados de Milo, que ronronava, enroscando-se no suporte da gaiola. Um pensamento perverso pareceu dominar os pensamentos dele e, sem pensar muito, fechou a janela para que o canário, caso escapasse não fugisse por ela aberta, e saiu fechando a porta.

- Vou te ensinar a não pegar minhas coisas, Afrodite! – murmurou Kanon descendo as escadas rapidamente.

**oOo**

Correndo em desespero escadas acima, Afrodite escancarou a porta de seu quarto e o que viu o deixou preocupado. A gaiola, onde deveria estar seu precioso canarinho, estava caída no chão e a portinhola aberta. Correndo para o local onde estava caída a gaiola desbotada, arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer penas de seu estimado amiguinho alado.

- Onde está? – questionou-se olhando de um lado para o outro. Olhou para baixo da cama e para perto da janela fechada, correu escancara-la. Foi quando ouviu um ronronado arisco e olhou para cima da cama. Arregalou os olhos ao ver o gato de seu padrasto com penas escuras na pequena boca. – Milo, seu gato malvado, o que fez com Camus? – Dido perguntou avançando para cima do gato que, assustado pulou de cima da cama, acompanhando com os olhos vidrados o vôo de uma pequena ave para o parapeito da janela.

Arregalando mais os olhos Afrodite reconheceu seu canarinho e com passadas rápidas impediu que Milo pulasse por cima de Camus o abocanhando de vez. – Malvado, não vai comer meu canarinho, seu gato feio! – conseguindo pegar o bichano no pulo, deu-lhe um chacoalhão, esqueceu-se de Camus e só teve tempo de vê-lo voando longe. – Não... Veja só o que você fez... – e sem esperar muito, colocou Milo para fora do quarto, fechou bem a porta e saiu correndo para tentar recuperar seu bonito canarinho.

Passou pela cozinha como um raio e, no estábulo pegou um pequeno alçapão para tentar trazer Camus preso nele, o que poderia ser muito difícil, mas ele nunca iria desistir. Correndo apressado pelo meio do pomar, o jovem tentava localizar seu pequeno canário. O chamando a plenos pulmões, não sabia que daquela forma o assustaria mais ainda. Sem olhar para trás, não percebeu que a peste azul escura vinha logo atrás dele. Quando passou pela cerca viva do pomar parou um pouco para ver se conseguir localizar o canário. Olhou para todos os lados, mas não o avistou e nem ouviu nada. Voltando a andar, Dido vasculhava todos os cantos com o olhar. Voltou seus olhos para trás a tempo de ver um rabo meio arroxeado passando por entre a cerca viva voltando na direção da casa.

- Gato maluco... Se Camus sumir eu juro que te dou um corretivo. – Dido bufou exasperado. Voltou a olhar para a copa das árvores tentando achar seu canarinho.

Andando devagar pela floresta, o jovem já estava quase perdendo as esperanças de poder encontrar o pequeno pássaro. A muito estava longe de sua casa e, nem havia notado isso. Não ligava para as dores nas pernas e muito menos do sol do meio da tarde que lhe castigava a pele alva como a neve.

Limpando o suar da testa e amarrando novamente a fita branca nos cabelos azul piscina, Dido saiu um pouco da floresta. Na estrada de terra finalmente soube onde estava. Ao olhar para placa que indicava o caminho da cidade, arregalou os olhos.

- Eu andei tudo isso a pé? – olhou para o caminho de terra que levava para cidade e, depois olhou para o caminho que o levaria de volta a sua residência. – Andei muito... Camus, onde você foi parar. – suspirou chateado. Recostou-se na placa para descansar um pouco e novamente limpar o suor da testa na manga da camisa. Quando pensava novamente em voltar a procurar pelo canário fujão, ouviu o canto alegre de um pássaro. Dido olhou para todos os lados e, quando finalmente voltou seus olhos para cima avistou o serzinho emplumado e azul tão escuro que lembrava o céu noturno. – Camus! Como vou te pegar ai em cima...? Venha, por favor. – pediu esticando a mão e tentando fazer com que ele voasse até o dedo indicador que ele lhe oferecia como poleiro.

O pequenino canário assustado e, cansado de voar pousara acima de seu dono, reconhecendo-o começou a cantar alto e forte empoleirado sobre a placa que indicava quanto faltava para chegar à cidade. Virando a cabecinha de um lado para o outro, o pássaro parecia entender o que seu dono queria e, quando ia abrindo as asinhas para voar até a mão protetora que lhe era oferecida, uma carruagem passou a toda pela estradinha de terra levantando poeira e, assustando o canário.

Ao escutar o barulho da carruagem se aproximando a toda, Dido só teve tempo de sair do meio da estrada de terra. Olhando para cima em meio ao tanto de poeira que levantara e, tossindo muito, pode ver seu querido amiguinho alado alçar vôo em direção da floresta. Correndo atrás, o jovem mesmo cansado, não sabia de onde conseguia arrumar forças para continuar.

- Camus, volta aqui... Não foge... – gritava Dido pela estrada. Parecia que agora o canarinho estava facilitando um pouco, pois não entrava pelas copas das árvores e nem no meio da floresta. – Camus... Por favor...

Não agüentando mais, Dido estava quase deixando seu amigo emplumado seguir para a liberdade. Parando para respirar um pouco, mas sem o perder de vista, viu quando o este parou em uma árvore mais a frente. Com um sorriso divertido nos lábios seguiu até onde o canário havia pousado. Olhando para cima descobriu por que o bichinho parara ali.

- Uma macieira. Devo agradecer aos céus por você não ter comido nada ainda, Camus? – Dido perguntou olhando para cima. Deixando o alçapão ao lado de uma das raízes da árvore, examinou por qual lado conseguiria subir. Amarrou o alçapão como pode no cinto de sua calça assim que achou um lado mais fácil para poder escalar. Devagar, Dido finalmente alçou o corpo do chão, tomava um grande cuidado para não assustar o canário, que bicava uma maçã vermelhinha. Testando o galho onde iria sentar para poder esticar-se e oferecer os dedos, como sempre fazia quando ia limpar a gaiola, sorriu ao perceber que o mesmo era bem resistente e agüentaria seu peso. – Venha, Camus... Venha comigo... Vamos voltar para casa, eu não vou deixar mais o Milo entrar em meu quarto. – tentou persuadir o canário, mas este não lhe dava bola.

Trotes de cavalos ao longe lhe chamaram a atenção. Dido tinha medo que Camus tornasse a voar assustado, assim se esticando todo tentou novamente alcançar o galho mais alto em que o canário estava.

- Venha, por favor, Camus... – com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e mordendo o lábio inferior, Dido se esticou como pode. O pobre não soube dizer quando não sentiu mais o galho abaixo de seu corpo, em queda daquela altura ele iria se machucar feio. Fechando os olhos, soltou um grito assustado e em poucos minutos estava estatelado no chão de terra da estrada. Por pouco não caíra sobre os cavaleiros que ele havia escutado.

Desacordado, ele não pode ver as patas de um cavalo branco parar a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Vozes contrariadas em protesto sendo caladas por uma voz mais alta e máscula.

- Mas o que é isso?

**oOo**

Mask não queria chegar logo no palácio, mas não tinha mais como não chegar naquele dia. Já estavam terminando de passar pela floresta negra e, nada e nem ninguém os atacara, talvez os bandidos atacassem carruagens desprotegidas, ou mesmo coletores de impostos. Um grupo grande de homens já seria muito difícil de ser atacado, mas não que fosse impossível.

Faltando pouco para chegarem aos dominós do rei, pai de Mask, a comitiva a comando do príncipe, diminuiu um pouco o galope. As árvores frutíferas que ali se encontravam faziam com que qualquer viajante parasse um pouco para colher algumas frutas.

- O que vamos colher hoje? – Mask perguntou para Aioros que se encontrava ao seu lado.

- Que tal maçãs? – respondeu o sagitariano pensativo. Olhava para a árvore carregada que estava mais a frente no caminho.

- É uma boa idéia, faz tempo que não como maçãs. – Mask respondeu com um leve sorriso. Atiçando o cavalo para aumentar o trote um pouco, não esperava que do nada, um corpo cairia bem à frente de seu animal. Empinando nas patas traseiras, Bianco, quase o derrubou no chão. As patas dianteiras quando tocaram novamente o chão quase tocaram o corpo inerte caído na estrada. - Mas o que é isso? – perguntou olhando para a pessoa estatelada no chão a sua frente.

- Agora além de um forte sol, está chovendo gente? – Aioria sorriu divertido. Ele não se importava que a pessoa pudesse estar machucada, o que não poderia ser perdido era a piada.

- Não tem graça, Oria. – Aioros ralhou com o irmão e desmontou juntamente com o príncipe para irem olhar o que tinha acontecido com a pessoa. – Parece ser uma moça, Mask... – o amigo fiel o encarou e tornou a olhar para aquele rosto lindo.

- Mas por que uma moça estaria vestida como um rapaz? – Mask o encarou e voltou também os olhos para aquele rosto bonito.

Enquanto o príncipe e Aioros socorriam a pessoa, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu e Aioria ficavam vigiando a estrada. Delicadamente, Mask havia puxado o corpo inerte para perto do dele, recostando levemente a cabeça em seu peito. Um pouco curioso, Shun fez com que seu cavalo se aproximasse um pouco mais de onde os dois amigos e a pessoa desconhecida estava. Observando um pouco a corpo inerte, viu o alçapão quebrado ao lado do corpo.

- Parece que é um rapaz, ou uma moça atrás de pássaros... Vejam ao lado do corpo um alçapão, ou melhor, os restos de um. – Shun indicou apontando ao lado do corpo desacordado.

- Você tem razão. – Aioros respondeu olhando para o alçapão quebrado.

- Acho que isso não é o que está em questão... – Mask os olhou de canto de olhos. – Temos de conseguir fazer com que ele, ou ela volte a si. – e já ia levantando a mão para começar a dar 'tapinhas' no rosto meio corado.

- Espera Mask... – Aioros segurou o braço do príncipe. – Veja... – indicou com a cabeça. – Está despertando.

- Hmm... – grunhiu Mask esperando que a pessoa finalmente abrisse os olhos. Retirando os fios azuis bem claros da frente dos olhos, ele não teve de esperar muito para que isso acontecesse, as pálpebras começaram a tremer e com algumas piscadelas, que revelaram as íris azuis mais lindas que o príncipe jamais tinha visto, a pessoa despertou.

- O que... o que aconteceu? – Afrodite perguntou tocando a nuca devagar com uma das mãos.

- Calma... Não faça movimentos bruscos. – Aioros pediu calmamente, pois se fosse depender de Mask talvez a pessoa se machucasse toda.

- O que fazia em cima da árvore? – Mask finalmente conseguiu perguntar. Não conseguia desviar os olhos daquele céu azul que tinha mirando os seus. A pintinha de um dos lados do rosto e a boca delicada faziam com que o príncipe só conseguisse pensar em uma coisa... Beijar os lábios rosados.

Mesmo que Afrodite quisesse responder, ele não conseguiria... Algo em seu peito o estava sufocando, ou seria a quentura emanada do corpo que o abraçava... Talvez até mesmo os olhos escuros que o brindavam com um olhar surpreso.

- Na queda esqueceu como se fala? – perguntou Mask não conseguindo controlar seu temperamento.

Balançando a cabeça, Dido gentilmente retirou o braço que o prendia de encontro ao peito másculo e, devagar sentou-se com dificuldade. Gemendo baixinho, tocou as costas devagar.

- Eu lhe avisei para não se mover. – Mask grunhiu. A voz levemente alterada.

Dido o fuzilou com os olhos, devagar ficou de pé. Foi acometido por uma tontura, só não caiu por ter sido segurado por mãos fortes.

- O que foi que eu disse? – perguntou o virando devagar e tornando a olhar-lhe nos olhos. – Vai nos dizer o que fazia ali em cima, ou terei de adivinhar?

- Não é de seu interesse. – Dido perdera as estribeiras. – Me solte, eu tenho que conseguir reavê-lo. – percebeu que todos olhavam para si e meio envergonhado, mas mantendo a altivez com que fora criado pela mãe, ergueu o queixo e encarou a todos. – Estava tentando reaver meu canário... Ele tem um valor sentimental, foi-me dado por minha finada mãe.

- Hmm... E acha que isso vale sua vida? Você quase foi pisoteado pelas patas de meu cavalo. – Mask grunhiu.

Os demais não entendiam o que estava acontecendo, não dava para acreditar que o príncipe estava discutindo com um dos súditos por causa de um tombo e um canário.

- Sim, vale sim... – Dido respondeu rapidamente e, virando-se devagar, olhou para a árvore. Não conseguia localizar o seu querido canário. – Droga, Camus fugiu novamente. – murmurou achando que não fosse ser ouvido.

- Quem é Camus? Achei que estava atrás de seu canário? – Aioros perguntou antes que Mask conseguisse formular a pergunta.

- Camus é o nome dele, é um canário azul, azul como o céu noturno. – Dido bufou chateado. – E agora eu o perdi. – baixou os olhos e sem dizer nada começou a voltar pelo mesmo caminho que o havia levado até ali, mas claro que bem devagar.

- Hei... Espere... Você levou um tombo muito feio. – Shun tentou chamar-lhe a atenção, mas sem sucesso.

- Mas que teimosia... – grunhiu Mask montando em Bianco. – Aioros, Ikki e Aioria comigo. Vamos pegar aquela pessoa, ela não tem condições de andar por ai depois de um tombo daqueles.

- E nós o que faremos, Mask? – Shiryu perguntou já desconfiado do que seria.

- Procurem o bendito canário azul. E nos encontrem mais a frente, vamos esperá-los. – Mask fez com que o cavalo saísse a galope e foi seguido pelos outros. Quando alcançou o 'fugitivo', baixou-se na sela e o puxou para cima sobre fortes protestos. – Se não parar de se debater, cairemos nos dois do cavalo.

- Ora... Então me coloque no chão... – Dido debateu-se mais um pouco, o que fez com que o príncipe fizesse um esforço muito grande para que nenhum dos dois caísse do lombo do cavalo.

– Pare de se debater e eu não estou pedindo, estou lhe ordenando. – Mask o segurou com força próximo ao peito. Arregalou os olhos ao constatar que estava enganado ao imaginar que fosse uma jovem, pois na verdade era um rapaz. Murmurando próximo ao ouvido do 'pacote' que tinha a sua frente para não chamar atenção dos demais. – Você é um rapaz?

- Nunca disse o contrário. – Afrodite respondeu bravo. – E em mim ninguém manda. – fez uma fusquinha cruzando os braços. - Me coloca no chão seu fanfarrão. – remexeu-se a frente de Mask tentando de alguma forma livrar-se dos braços que o prendiam.

- Hmm... Se cairmos, você verá o que vai te acontecer. – Ameaçou fuzilando com os olhos os cabelos azulados a sua frente. O cheiro agridoce o inebriando fez com que ele balançasse a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos que começava a ter.

- Ora, não tenho medo de você ou de seus companheiros. – Dido falou o desafiando.

- Pois deveria... Ainda mais que está em meu cavalo de batalha, não sei se percebeu que ele é mais alto que as montarias normais... – grunhiu raivosamente. - Depois de um tombo como o que teve levar outro de uma altura razoável pode ser pior. – Mask falou mordazmente.

Afrodite olhou para baixo um pouco e mais que depressa parou de se mover. Não queria cair de novo, mas sua preocupação não era na altura e sim ir parar debaixo das patas do cavalo. Bufou exasperado o que fez Mask grunhir um pouco mais alto.

Sem entender nada, Aioros, Aioria e Ikki olhavam do príncipe para a pessoa que estava em seu colo, tentavam entender como uma pessoa em sã consciência não reconhecia quem estava ali a lhe ajudar.

- Impressionante... Como pode? – Ikki deixou escapar e revirou os olhos. Recebeu um olhar de Aioros que o fez ficar quieto. O moreno sustentou o olhar do mais velho e arqueou a sobrancelha. Deixando aquilo para lá, voltou seus olhos para trás tentando avistar o resto do pessoal que havia ficado tentando pegar o canário.

**oOo**

Quando Shiryu perguntou ao príncipe o que Hyoga, Shun e ele deveriam fazer já que não estavam indo com os demais, ele nunca imaginou que teriam de caçar um pequeno canário. Olhando para os amigos que partiam, suspirou contrariado e olhou para os dois amigos. Shun parecia olhar para cima observando a copa da árvore frutífera.

- Localizou o passarinho, Shun? – Shiryu perguntou desmontando e indo amarrar seu cavalo embaixo de uma outra árvore.

- Ainda não... – Respondeu o jovem fazendo com que sua montaria virasse um pouco para que ele conseguisse ver o resto da árvore.

- Mas somente Mask para fazer um pedido sem pé nem cabeça para nós. – Hyoga desmontou do cavalo, estava irritado. Mas ao olhar em outra direção, avistou o pequeno canário em outra macieira. A árvore frutífera estava carregada de maçãs maduras. – Vejam... – apontou para um ponto. – Ali está o canário.

Shun olhou para onde Hyoga apontava e fez com que sua montaria parasse embaixo de um dos galhos mais baixos da árvore.

- Shun, o que vai fazer? – Hyoga perguntou olhando para o amante que ficava em pé sobre a sela. Observou o amado alcançar o galho mais baixo esticando-se todo e em poucos minutos ele já havia içado o corpo para cima.

Olhando para o louro, o jovem fez sinal com a mão para que ele ficasse quieto. Shiryu se aproximou de Hyoga e ambos foram para mais próximo da árvore.

- O que ele pretende, Shiryu? – Hyoga perguntou falando baixo. Parecia muito preocupado.

- Ele está tentando fazer o que o príncipe pediu. – Shiryu respondeu evitando falar muito alto. – De nós três, Shun é o mais leve e acredito que não lhe acontecerá nada, tenha calma.

Hyoga torceu os lábios e voltou a olhar para a árvore onde agora muito pouco podia ser visto do jovem de cabelos esmeraldinos. Muito devagar, Shun sentou-se em um galho próximo de onde o canário estava. Apreciou a cor azul do bichinho, que se deliciava em bicar uma maçã suculenta e madura. Pensando como pegaria o pequeno ser emplumado sem o machucar, tirou seu chapéu com calma, esticou-se todo e quando percebeu que a avezinha iria alçar vôo, fez um rápido movimento e o pegou com o chapéu. Fechou a abertura com as abas largas e olhou para baixo.

- O peguei! – Shun anunciou contente.

- Que bom, agora desça daí para podermos levar o bichinho para sua dona. – Shiryu falou ainda achando que a pessoa que ia na companhia do príncipe era uma donzela indefesa.

- Tenha cuidado, Shun. – pediu Hyoga posicionando-se embaixo da árvore.

- Não se preocupem, só preciso pensar como vou conseguir descer daqui usando apenas uma das mãos. – Shun olhou para os lados e, segurando as abas do chapéu unidas com uma única mão, começou a descer devagar firmando bem os pés e a mão. Tomando cuidado para não cair, a decida tornara-se demorada e preocupante para o louro que esperava embaixo.

Quando finalmente o corpo de Shun estava ao alcance, Hyoga segurou-lhe delicadamente pela cintura e o amparou. – Você conseguiu pegar o canário?

Shun apenas sorriu mostrando o chapéu fechado. – Vamos logo... Temos de devolver esse pequeno ser para sua dona. – sorriu.

- Nunca mais me assuste assim. – pediu Hyoga sem se importar com Shiryu e dando um selinho no amante.

Tossindo para chamar-lhes a atenção, Shiryu falou calmamente. – Senhores, sejam mais discretos. Estamos ao ar livre... – a voz séria. – Vamos, os outros nos esperam.

Montando nos cavalos seguiram o caminho encontrando o príncipe e o resto da guarda, parados na bifurcação do caminho para a cidade com a outra estrada.

**oOo**

Esperando pelos três jovens que haviam ficado para trás, Mask e os demais observavam Afrodite que parecia estar muito impaciente. Para evitar olhar para aquele jovem lindo ali sentado, e que só ele sabia ser um jovem, Mask começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Parecia mais preocupado que o próprio dono do canário, que resignado esperava sentado sobre uma grossa raiz de árvore. Ele fuzilava a todo o momento o homem alto que o havia privado de continuar procurando por Camus. Ficara tão bravo que até resolvera deixar seu estimado canário para trás. Bufando, o lindo rapaz olhou para a estrada e ficou de pé chamando mais ainda a atenção de todos sobre si.

Mask se aproximou um pouco e parou o encarando com cara de poucos amigos. – Aonde pensa que vai? – a voz baixa e cortante.

- Vou buscar meu canário. – Afrodite respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, sustentando-lhe o olhar.

- Não, você não vai... Deixei três amigos lá para tentarem capturar o canário. – Mask cruzou os braços a frente do corpo.

- E você acha que Camus se deixara capturar por trogloditas como aqueles ali? – Dido continuou falando baixo e olhou na direção dos amigos daquele grosseirão.

- Não fale assim... Você não sabe o que diz.

- E você sabe? – Dido perguntou aproximando-se do príncipe e parando a poucos centímetros dele.

- Sim, eu sei! – respondeu Mask dando fortes indícios de que já estava em seu limite. Os punhos fechados, os olhos argutos parecendo duas fendas. – E você não vai sair daqui. Já disse que meus amigos vão conseguir encontrar e pegar seu colibri.

Enfurecido, Dido avançou sobre ele com o dedo em riste e sem pensar cutucou-o no peito enquanto falava. – Não pense em mandar em mim... Você não sabe o que é melhor para mim e eu não tenho um colibri... Camus é um canário azul. – a voz firme mais baixa.

Pego de surpresa, Mask encarou o ser andrógeno a sua frente, mas não recuou um só passo. Sustentou-lhe o olhar e apenas desviou-o quando percebeu que seus amigos os encaravam e que Ikki parecia descido a acabar com aquela farsa e contar com quem realmente 'aquela jovem' estava falando.

- Mas quem ela pensa que é? – Ikki perguntou um pouco mais alto e foi contido por Aioros. Aioria apenas encarava a cena achando muito divertido ver alguém finalmente ter a coragem de enfrentar o amigo.

- Não sei quem ela acha que é, mas só sei que tem uma coragem imensa... – riu Aioria e assim que percebeu o olhar reprovador do irmão deixou o sorriso morrer-lhe nos lábios.

Mask e Afrodite olharam para os três rapazes com cara de poucos amigos. Balançando a cabeça Mask avançou para cima do jovem a sua frente.

- Escuta aqui, não sei por que está tão bravo. Eu já te disse que meus amigos vão trazer seu canário. Agora de nada vai adiantar você querer sair por ai andando sozinho. Um rapazote como você... – frisou as últimas palavras as falando baixo, mas energicamente – Não tem como se proteger de algum assaltante ou saqueador. Já está escurecendo.

Afrodite bufou exasperado. Já bastava ter de acatar e escutar as normas e ordens do padrasto e dos meios irmãos e, agora um completo estranho iria querer lhe dar ordens também? Indignado, assumiu um porte altivo que, para os homens que ali estavam não lhe fazia jus.

- Você pelo visto é surdo, não é? – perguntou cruzando os braços a frente do corpo. – Eu já lhe disse que dou muita importância àquele canário. – viu quando o jovem revirou os olhos e bufou parecendo muito contrariado. – Também lembro muito bem de lhe ter dito que ninguém manda em mim. – e o encarou com os olhos azuis faiscantes. - Se me dá licença, quero ir atrás... – não terminou de falar, pois Mask segurou-lhe o pulso fortemente o que fez com que o jovem olhasse espantado para ele.

- Você não vai... – Mask grunhiu o segurando pelo pulso e, sem querer apertando fortemente.

- Tire suas mãos de cima de mim. – Afrodite reagiu tentando soltar o braço.

Aioros seguiu até eles e encarou Mask, nunca tinha o visto daquele jeito. – Mask por favor, solte a moça. – pediu sem tocar no príncipe.

- Moça? – Afrodite perguntou enraivecido.

- Sim, moça... – Mask grunhiu. Não queria revelar aos amigos o que de fato aquele ser andrógeno era. Soltou-o devagar e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Pronto! Quer ir atrás da droga de seu canário vá, mas não me responsabilizo por sua segurança.

Afrodite massageou devagar o pulso e encarou o tal Mask e o recém chegado. – Sei me cuidar muito bem. – respondeu girando sobre seus calcanhares, mas mal deu o primeiro passo e avistou os cavalos dos amigos do tal bruto chegando. Esperou que eles se aproximassem para poder perguntar se haviam conseguido achar Camus, mas não teve tempo de formular a pergunta, pois a voz forte daquele ser insuportável ribombou próximo a si.

- Então? Acharam? Conseguiram o trazer para cá? – Mask perguntou impaciente.

Shiryu encarou os amigos e viu o sorriso maroto de Shun se alargar. Fez um movimento discreto de cabeça, como se alertasse o mais jovem para não fazer nenhuma brincadeira. Respirou aliviado ao ver que ele não havia feito nenhuma coisa errada.

- Conseguimos Mask. – Shun respondeu ao desmontar e se aproximou de Afrodite, que torcia as mãos nervosamente. – Ele está aqui e, espero que não tenha lhe acontecido nada, foi o único jeito que encontrei de pegá-lo. – explicou-se.

- Me deixe o ver. – pediu Dido esticando as mãos na direção do jovem. – Ele não vai fugir... – sorriu o encorajando a deixá-lo ver.

Meio receoso, Shun abriu um pouco o chapéu e mostrou o pequeno canário. Dite colocou devagar a mão para dentro coçando-lhe a cabeça e sorriu. Retirou a mão devagar e sorriu enternecido. – Muito obrigado, jovem... Obrigado à vocês três. – agradeceu. – Mas como faremos agora, meu alçapão se quebrou e, não posso ficar com seu chapéu.

- Não se preocupe com isso... Pode o levar. – Shun sorriu.

Afrodite retribuiu o sorriu agradecido e, passando por Mask, mesmo sem querer, usou a educação que sua mãe havia lhe dado. – Muito obrigado, mas agora tenho de voltar para minha casa, ou estarei em grandes encrencas.

- Espere... Deixe que alguém te leve até sua casa. – Mask o olhou calmamente. – Assim você chegará mais rápido.

- Não posso aceitar... – Afrodite o encarou segurando delicadamente o chapéu que havia pegado entre as mãos. – E minha casa fica perto daqui... Alguns quilômetros naquela direção. – apontou para a estrada paralela a que seguia para a cidade e o palácio.

- Não seja teimosa, senhorita. – Ikki o encarou. – Não convém uma jovem dama andar sozinha por ai.

- Shun e eu podemos levá-la até sua casa. – Hyoga chamou a responsabilidade para eles.

- Não há necess...

- Sem mais... Deixe-nos também fazer isso por você. – Shun falou calmamente. – Venha, vamos indo, pois quanto mais cedo seguirmos até sua casa, mais cedo nela chegará.

Sem ter como dizer que não iria aceitar, Afrodite deixou-se ajudar a subir na garupa do belo animal que o jovem montava e, viu-se enfeitiçado pelo olhar de Mask que os observou até que não fosse possível os ver por conta da curva da estrada mais a frente.

- Vamos indo... A noite já se faz presente e não é muito bom ficarmos parados aqui na estrada. – Mask montou sem eu cavalo e o instigou a trotar.

Aioria emparelhou sua montaria ao lado da do príncipe e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios falou como quem não queria nada. – Pelo visto achou uma senhorita que não caiu de amores por si e lhe trate como um deus. Ela te enfrentou, hãã?

- Hmm... – grunhiu Mask o fuzilando com os olhos. – Se não quer ganhar um dente quebrado, ou mesmo um olho roxo, Oria, aconselho que esqueça o que viu aqui.

Olhando para o irmão que estava do outro lado de Mask, Oria resolveu ficar quieto, pois o mal humor do príncipe parecia estar escorrendo-lhe pelos poros.

Em questão de pouco tempo já estavam na pequena cidade que rodeava o palácio e cruzavam os portões ainda abertos. Um dos servos correu contar ao rei que seu filho, o príncipe havia chegado, pois nem bem Mask tinha pisado no grande salão, foi recebido pelo abraço apertado de Dohko.

- Seja bem vindo meu filho! – saudou-o com carinho. – Que bom que chegou antes de seu aniversário, assim posso checar contigo se tudo estará ao seu gosto para os dias de festas e comemoração.

Por mais que Mask não quisesse festa, não adiantava brigar com o pai dizendo que não queria, pois já havia ganho experiência nos outros anos em que houve festas.

- Pai, podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde. Estou louco por um bom banho e poder comer algo quente e saboroso.

- Está bem então. Conversaremos durante o jantar. – Dohko sorriu de lado e seguiu para outro local.

Mask revirou os olhos encarando Aioros que estava com ele, suspirou. – Não diga nada... Eu já sabia que isso iria acontecer. – e grunhiu baixinho. O amigo riu divertido o que o fez grunhir novamente e seguir para seu quarto.

**oOo**

Afrodite evitava ao máximo encostar muito nas costas do jovem a sua frente, em silêncio seguiu até próximo da propriedade de sua família. Preocupado com o adiantado da hora e com seus afazeres que haviam ficado esquecidos, arregalou os olhos e deixou-se tomar por um pouco do nervosismo.

- Por favor, jovens, vocês podem me deixar aqui... Não há necessidade de me levarem até a frente de minha casa. – Dido pediu, o que fez com que Shun parasse sua montaria.

- Não... Dissemos que a levaríamos até sua casa e será isso que vamos fazer. – Hyoga sorriu olhando para o amante e a jovem.

- Mas não há... – e parou ao ver a cara feia do louro. – Está bem... Estamos próximos... Logo após aquela curva avistaremos os portões de minha casa. – falou baixinho. – Como vocês se chamam? – perguntou observando melhor os dois jovens e percebendo algumas olhadelas entre eles. Sorrindo de lado cutucou-os. – Vocês têm namoradas?

- Meu nome é Shun e o dele é Hyoga. – Shun respondeu agradecendo aos deuses pela jovem não poder lhe ver o rosto que estava em brasas.

Olhando de soslaio para a jovem, Hyoga respondeu ao resto da pergunta. – Não temos namoradas, não. Com a vida que levamos não podemos nos dar ao luxo de arrumar alguém. – o louro desconversou, ao avistar o portão fechado da grande propriedade parou seu cavalo bem a frente.

- Obrigado por me trazerem... Shun, Hyoga eu não sei como agradecer. Se precisarem de alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa que seja, vocês podem me procurar. – desmontou devagar abrindo o portão. Fez-lhes um aceno com a mão livre e correu para os fundos da casa. Tão distraído estava não reparou no par de olhos azuis que o espiava do segundo andar da casa.

Entrou devagar no celeiro e pegou outro alçapão colocando Camus dentro da pequena gaiolinha e acariciou-lhe a cabecinha. – Você me deu um grande susto, Camy... Nunca mais faça isso. – pediu entrando na cozinha e estancando ao ouvir a voz sibilante já conhecida.

- Onde pensa que esteve todo esse tempo?

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N.A.:**_

_**Olá para todos, quero pedir desculpas pela demora na atualização desta fic. Muitas coisas acontecem na nossa vida que fazem com que deixemos de lado alguns sonhos... Mas aqui está ela. **_

_**Quero pedir desculpas a minha imouto Teffy por não poder esperar mais por sua ajuda. Sorry, sei que também andas ocupada. Agradeço as ajudas a sempre me desbloquear as idéias... Amudoru tu!**_

_**Agradeço a amiga Athenas de Áries por ter perdido um dia vendo a fic e a betando. AA adoruu tu!**_

_**Agora espero que gostem e, por favor... O botãozinho ali embaixo não morde e nem arranca pedaços, deixem reviews e façam essa maluca feliz.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Theka Tsukishiro**_


End file.
